


call it home

by Poteto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Curses and magic powers, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M, fairy tale-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poteto/pseuds/Poteto
Summary: Once upon a time a fearless knight whose best friend was taken by a demon king. Sawamura Daichi would do anything to save his princess, so he marches to the king's castle ready to fight the demon. He wasn't expecting to fall in love with him.





	1. all our life is but a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - First meeting

Once upon a time a cursed castle. Its king had enraged a powerful enchantress and she punished him by binding him to the abandoned castle until he learned his lesson. Concerned that the king would never learn anything on his own, the enchantress started sending all of her enemies to the castle, so they could either learn and grow together or rot there for eternity.

One day, a princess ran away from her home to avoid an arranged marriage. In her desperation to find shelter, she ended up in the cursed castle.

In the next morning, a mysterious voice rang, “let it be known that princess Yui of Karasuno is the Great Demon King’s prisoner! She is to be wedded to the brave one who rescues her from captivity.”

Many warriors tried to invade the castle, only to be chased away by a foul beast. Many swear it was a monstrous black lion, many that it was perfidious creeping vines and some even swear they were attacked by giant crows and murderous owls. A year has passed and no one was able to rescue he princess,

Maybe no one ever will.

 

Daichi doesn’t want to believe in rumors. He arrives to his homeland only to find out his childhood best friend was kidnapped by demons and she’s beyond saving. Maybe she’s become the bride of the demon, they say, or maybe she’s already dead. Daichi can’t accept any of that. Cursed or not, he’ll find the castle and he’ll have Yui brought home, safe and sound.

His parents seem pleased by the idea rather than worried about the risks their youngest son is about to take. They were one of the few families that never tried to sacrifice anyone to bring back the princess, so they didn’t particularly seem to care that Daichi might get killed in the process. They sent him away in his quest with their blessings.

He’s thinking of home – and of how little it feels like home, for it was achingly easy to leave it behind without looking back – when the first sight of the cursed castle greets him. Daichi stops his horse. For days, he had traveled alone through unwelcoming forests and narrow paths. Finally, he reached the part of the forest in which the trees were ancient. They were too tall to see the top and the space between their majestic trunks was too narrow to allow any sunlight to pass through their leaves. In the midst of this unwelcoming scenario, he finds a narrow path that grows wider and wider until it ends in a gigantic metallic gate.

The walls surrounding the castle are not as tall as the trees, but they are just as intimidating. Daichi hesitates for a second, before he wills his tired horse to keep going. This is no time for hesitation.

The metallic gate opens on its own at his approach.

Daichi swallows his fear and keeps going.

The castle doesn’t look like he expects it to. There are no ruins, no fallen warrior’s skeletons and no signs of the monsters that live there. In fact, although there are vines everywhere and plants grow almost like in the wild, the garden looks somehow well kept. As if someone has been taking care of the weeds and watering the plants dutifully. It’s not the biggest castle he’s seen either, although its impressive height compensate for its narrowness. There are vines around its towers as well. As he leaves his horse and walks toward the front doors, he wonders if he’s in the right place.

Wooden doors open up before he can knock. There is no one to open them in sight.

“Well,” Daichi mutters to himself, “how many magic castles can there be in one single forest?” And he walks inside.

The entrance hall makes Daichi think of the forest outside: tall windows framed by deep green curtains let the sunlight in, but just barely. Rich tapestries decorate the floors and the walls, delicate and intricate patterns of green and gold make him think of fresh leaves and magical forests. There are beautiful marble statues covered in vines guarding the stairs that lead to the second floor. It’s not the kind of place Daichi would call cursed, but there is something undeniably supernatural about it.

“Hello?” He calls hesitantly. He isn’t sure of what are the etiquette rules when you visit a castle with the purpose of killing its king.

He hears footsteps and draws his sword. It feels wrong to act violently in this place – as if the castle is sacred and Daichi is committing a terrible sin – but he ignores the sensation. This is probably the magic of the castle trying to cloud his judgement and get him to lose before he even has the chance to fight. He will not be defeated this easily.

“Oho?” A deep voice rings somewhere upstairs, making Daichi’s shoulders go even stiffer.

On the top of the stairs, a young man stares at him. In his deep crimson coat, he looks a little out of place in the green hall, but he doesn’t look bothered by it. The young man carries the kind of easy confidence of a man who knows he’s in control and can outplay whatever mishap that may come his way. Daichi can see that in his easy smile and his relaxed handsome face.

“It’s been a while since we had a visitor,” says the young man absently running his fingers through his unruly black hair as if trying to fix it. His hair stays unruly. “Are you a traveler in seek of shelter?”

“I’m here for the Demon King,” Daichi says, his voice carrying. “And I won’t leave before I see him dead.”

“I’m afraid we can’t have that, no.” A sly grin. “The king isn’t here.”

Daichi feels his arm slacking. “What do you mean he isn’t here? Where is he?”

“How would I know?” He shrugs. “They travel a lot, our king. Most of the ruling is done by Shimizu-sama anyway, so it’s not a problem. Maybe you want to come back in a month or two? The king might be back by then.”

Daichi stares at the man in awe, extremely put off by the carefree way he leans against the handrail. This guy… he’s the cunning type, Daichi can tell. He tightens his grip on his sword.

“Well, where is princess Yui, then? Don’t tell me the demon king took her with him!”

“Oh, so you’re here for the princess, not for the king.” The man straightens his back and starts walking down the stairs. His movements are oddly feline. “Well, I can’t have that either.”

“Why not? Who are you?”

“You could say I’m the king’s counselor and I am guarding the princess while the king is away. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“I’m not leaving without her.”

A sigh. “I was afraid you’d say that.” The man takes off his red coat and lets it slide to the floor, revealing simple black clothing. “It’s a pity, but I have to show you the exit now.”

Before Daichi’s astonished eyes, the man’s lean body starts to shift. His expression darkens and his inky hair starts to look even messier. A supernatural wind rushes through the room and his sly grin widens until he reveals bright fangs and he leans forward until he’s on his fours… Except that he is not a man anymore. He is an gigantic black panther with golden eyes and crimson claws.

“Sure,” Daichi manages, his voice hoarse. “Why not?”

The panther pounces with a roar and Daichi barely has the time to roll to avoid it. He almost loses his sword in the movement. He just manages to firm his grip when the panther roars again and attacks. Daichi takes a swing at him, but the monster is too fast and sidesteps it with ease. He stands on its back legs and Daichi knows he’s dead. The shiny claws look like they can cut through his armor and Daichi knows that’s what the panther is about to do.

However, the paw that hits him is shockingly clawless.

Daichi gasps in surprise and he’s already being thrown across the hall before he can even register the pain. He lands several meters away and slides some more. When he struggles to get up, he realizes that he had dropped his sword during the fall.

Instead of going for other attack, the panther roars again. It sounds an awfully lot like the word “OUT!”

The monster is not even trying to kill him. He is literally trying to push Daichi away.

“Not without her!” Daichi says, and pulls his dagger from his belt. He stumbles back to his feet, ignoring the pain on his side. He dashes toward the panther.

The monster prepares for another jump and Daichi prepares to aim for his throat. And then…

“STOP!”

The panther is already midair, but both it and Daichi turn to the source of the voice. On the top of the stairs, a vision in a white dress, princess Yui reaches for them as if she can physically pick them both up and make them stop. She’s alive. She’s well. For the second time, Daichi drops his weapon.

On the next moment, he’s knocked down by a giant mass of black fur. Daichi lets out a shameful yelp. The bizarre meow sound the panther makes isn’t much better.

“ _Holy mother_! Are you two okay?”

Daichi still can’t see anything – or feel anything, for that matter, he is but a pancake of a man beneath a giant cat – but he hears her rushed footsteps as she runs down the stairs.

On top of him, the panther makes another displeased sound and there’s a little shifting and, seconds later, there is no monster in sight. Suddenly what is struggling to get away from Daichi is a handsome young man dressed in black.

“Princess,” he calls, pressing a hand to his stomach. “You didn’t need to startle me like that.”

“I’m sorry,” she pleads, offering a hand to help the man to his feet again. “I was scared you were going to hurt each other. I wasn’t thinking.” Then she turns to Daichi and offers him a hand as well. “Daichi? Is it really you?”

“Yui,” he croaks in disbelief.

She smiles at him. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Wait,” panther man interrupts. “This is the one?  _The_ Daichi?”

“Yes!  Can you believe it, Kuroo?”

Daichi stares. Yui doesn’t look like a damsel in distress, she looks… well… happy. Her cheeks are rosy and her dress is immaculate. She might be taller and more woman-like than she was last time Daichi saw her, but she’s still the same girl with the easy smile Daichi spent his childhood playing with.

And she’s smiling at her supposed kidnapper in the very same way she smiles at Daichi.

“What,” is all Daichi manages to say in a flat tone.

“Oh, right! You must be so confused! Huh… Where do I start?” And she looks at the strange man as if seeking for aid.

Without hesitation, he turns to Daichi. “Forgive me for my manners earlier. I didn’t know you were a friend of the princess. Let me introduce myself again. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, the king’s right-hand man and Yui-chan’s friend.”

 

 

Daichi thought about how it would be saving Yui several times. He thought of the risks he was willing to take and the dangers he would probably face. He thought poor Yui would certainly be traumatized by her time in captivity. He also thought it would take a lot of time for her to recover and he thought about what he could do in order to make things easier for her. None of the scenarios in his head was easy or happy, but he never thought of giving up. She was his best friend, after all.

For all the agonizing hours he spent going over his plan, you would have expected him to have covered all of the possibilities.

Despite everything, Daichi had never considered he would end up in the kitchen of the cursed castle drinking tea with Yui and a demon cat.

He never considered, and yet…

“Be careful, it’s a little hot,” Yui tells him, handing him a cup.

On the background, Kuroo had put back his red coat and he’s leaning against the table. Even in his human form, there is something undeniably feline about his posture. His crossed arms and crooked smile make Daichi more than a little antsy, but he can’t tell if the butterflies in his stomach are his fighting instincts telling him to flee or just his general reaction to attractive people.

He forces his attention away from the demon and back to Yui.

“I thought you were a hostage,” he says. It sounds like an accusation.

“That’s the rumor, isn’t it?” Yui sighs, looking guilty. “We regret spreading that one. I wish we could take it back.”

“ _We_?” Daichi repeats. “I heard you ran away and were captured by a demon, Yui. I thought I might find you dead!”

“I’m sorry! I did run away, but, huh, the being captured part… I just got lost in the forest. Really lost. I thought I was going to starve to death when Oikawa-sama found me.”

“Oikawa?”

“You know them as the Great Demon King,” Kuroo says.

“But they're not a demon,” Yui continues. “They brought me here and took care of me. Healed my wounds and fed me back to health. When I told them why I was in the forest, they offered me shelter.”

“Don’t make them sound like some sort of angel, princess,” Kuroo says. “They were extremely vexing the whole time.” And then, in an curiously sweetened voice, “ _We can’t let a pretty girl like Yui-chan run around alone like that, Kurocchi! We have to protect her! I know! Let’s invite a lot of annoying princes to fight us in our own home! But you take care of it, since I’m never here!”_

Yui pulls a face. “Well, they are a little dramatic, but they have good intentions. When I said I didn’t want to marry the prince my parents chose for me, Oikawa-sama said they’d find me a better husband and I agreed. Then they spread the rumors you heard.”

“What about all of the men who came after you?”

“We’d let the princess see them before anything else, of course,” Kuroo says. “If she liked them, we’d let them rescue her. If she didn’t, we would just chase them away. It was fun at first, but it got pretty repetitive after a while.”

“I decided I didn’t want to get married, after all,” Yui says. “I like it here. I like not being a wife. This is my home and Oikawa-sama and the others are my family like my parents never were. They’ve been sending everyone away since then.”

“So… you’re okay here?”

“This is my home,” she repeats.

Daichi lets out a heavy breath. Maybe he is too shocked to react. He certainly feels a little numb. He was willing to burn down the world for his friend’s happiness. He feels purposeless – dumb – now that he found out that she’s perfectly happy – and without his help.

He almost immediately reprehends himself. He’s being petty. He should be grateful that Yui is fine.

“You’re welcome to stay, if that wasn’t already clear,” Kuroo says, dragging Daichi back to the present. His eyes are droopy and lazy at the first sight, but, now that Daichi is paying attention, he can see that Kuroo’s eyes are sharper than they appear. As if the demon can see more than you would expect him to. Daichi feels exposed. “For as long as you need. Your trip here probably wasn’t a short one,” Kuroo adds.

“Of course! We’d love you to stay!” Yui smiles. “I missed you so much and there’s so much I want to show you! Who’s in charge of the rooms, Kuroo-san?”

Before Kuroo says anything, a woman makes her way inside. Daichi almost drops his cup of tea. She’s so beautiful Daichi feels the need to look away – especially because her black outfit is quite revealing.

“Kiyoko-sama!” Yui jumps to her feet in excitement. “Kiyoko-sama, this is Daichi! Daichi came!”

The woman eyes Daichi as if measuring him and says nothing. He feels as if he should apologize or make her an offering or—well, do something. He’s not sure what, though. She manages to be more suffocating than Kuroo is, in her own way. Maybe it’s because she’s too beautiful to be real. Or because she is so obviously not human that Daichi’s instincts are yelling at him to get away. Either way, something tells him he would prefer to be under Kuroo’s claws again than to go against this woman.

“This is Shimizu Kiyoko-sama,” Kuroo tells him and there’s a warning in his voice. “She’s the king counselor too, but she might as well be another ruler.”

Daichi suddenly knows what he must do. He stands up and bows down respectfully, as he would for any lady of the court. “I apologize for invading your home.”

“Nonsense,” Shimizu says in a quiet, yet musical voice. “I’ve hear a lot of stories of you from princess Yui. Any friend of hers is welcome.”

“He did try to kill me,” Kuroo says with a crooked smile.

“Name one creature in this kingdom that hasn’t wanted to kill you at least once, Kuroo, and I’ll punish him for it.”

Kuroo laughs as if being universally considered an annoyance was something worthy of praise.

“Well, if you’re staying, then I should show you around!” Yui claps her hands in excitement. “The first thing you should see is the capital, of course, so you can stay. Is that alright, Kiyoko-sama?”

Shimizu nods once and then gives a significant look at Kuroo, who bows slightly. Seeming satisfied, Shimizu leaves.

“Wonderful!” Yui jumps to her feet. “You’re going to love this, Daichi.”

He takes a few more sips of his tea and burns his tongue in his hurry to finish. Kuroo takes the cup from his hands with a knowing smirk, although what he knows is unsure. Maybe that is just the way he smiles. Like he knows something you don’t and he’s having fun at your expense.

He tries to ignore the weird twist of his stomach at that grin as he follows Yui back to the entrance hall and then to the gardens outside.

Kuroo walks some steps behind them, not quite within earshot, but close enough he doesn't lose sight of them. Startled, Daichi finally understands Kiyoko's nod. She has sent Kuroo to act as Yui's chaperone. Daichi knows that, for a princess, the only acceptable chaperones are either women or men of their own family. The fact that a demon is acting as if he's part of Yui's family - and the fact that she seems perfectly comfortable with it - shows how much she got used to her new life.

Not for the first time, Daichi feels a bitter sting as she enthusiastically points at doors and windows, explaining where they lead. He can't help but feel he has lost his friend in a way, although she's right in front of him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Yui asks.

"A...? Oh. Of course."

She takes a hesitant look at Kuroo behind them. He's walking unworriedly and looking around rather than at Daichi and Yui. She takes a deep breath to ready herself before she admits, "For a long time, I wished you would come and take me back."

Daichi stops walking. "You...?"

"I know! Weird, isn't it?" She laughs weakly. "I thought you might hear the rumors and come back. I thought that if I had to get married, I would like to marry you."

Daichi bites his lower lip, not knowing what to say. He toyed with the idea when he was younger, but not out of his own volition. Seeing how close he was to the princess, of course his parents planted the seed. They told Daichi he were to wed the princess when he got older and he accepted that as a fact: the sun rises everyday. The sky is blue. Men are supposed to grow up strong and get married to nice women. Despite that, he had never experienced the chills and burning desire he read about in books when he was around Yui. He was never sure if it was because of his young age or because he was never in love to begin with.

So he understands what Yui means when she says it's a weird idea. It seems rude to say so to a lady, however.

"I don't think of you that way, Daichi. I never did. You're like family for me," she tells him.

Daichi feels relieved. "I'll have you know that the feeling is mutual."

"I thought so. I'm glad." Yui smiles. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way here, but I'm glad I got to see you, too."

And that's when a loud explosion noise comes from the castle making them jump about thirty centimeters in the air.

"What the--" Daichi starts, shocked.

Yui, however, past the initial shock, seems almost resigned. Kuroo easily closes the distance between them in few long strides.

"It seems like Nishinoya and Tanaka are at it again," he says pointing at one of the tallest windows. There is orange smoke coming out of it.

"Someone should take care of it before Kiyoko-sama catches them."

"I will. But you have to keep it a secret that I left you alone with your friend."

Yui starts to smile, but her expression quickly becomes guilty. "You already took care of it the last two times, Kuroo-san. That's not fair."

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is." She turns to Daichi. "Would you mind if Kuroo-san showed you the rest of the property? I should join you again by..." She looks at the window, likely measuring the amount of smoke coming out of it and quickly judging how much time she would spend dealing with it. Whatever that meant. "I should join you for dinner," she says finally.

"Of course. Do what you must." Daichi tries to smile encouragingly.

Yui seems satisfied with that, so she nods and turns on her heels to run back to the castle. Daichi watches her go in silence and only when she's too far to hear them he asks, "what the hell was that?"

Kuroo smirks. "Tanaka and Nishinoya. Technically, they're Shimizu-sama's servants. They like to experiment, though, and sometimes their spells go wrong. Yui-chan and I try to do some collateral damage."

Their spells. Between giant cats and exploding spellcasters, Daichi wonders how many demons he's dealing with.

"How many inhabitants does this castle have?" Is what he asks instead.

"Hmm... That's a tricky question. Seven, if you count the king and his knight. Right now there are only five of us. Six, with you."

Wide eyed, Daichi stares at the gigantic castle and then back at Kuroo.

"You're not serious. What about the staff?"

"It's a magic castle, Sawamura. It keeps itself. And... Well, sometimes Shimizu-sama forces us to do some housework. It builds character, she says. And, of course, we get visitors all the time. People from the village, people seeking mine or Shimizu-sama's aid. A lot of them come to see the princess too."

At Daichi's surprised look, Kuroo merely shrugs.

"So... Shall we continue?"

Out of options, Daichi nods and follows him.

Kuroo takes him across the garden pointing directions and explaining to where they will lead him. His matter-of-fact explanations are far clearer than Yui's excited words and Daichi finds easier to pay attention. He carefully saves all the information he can, not wanting to find himself lost in a sentient castle.

"You created the cursed castle rumors, too?" Daichi asks when they reach a semi open area that leads to the library.

"Not really. People decided that themselves. They assumed that a magic castle ruled by a demon can't be anything but cursed." Kuroo shrugs again. "They should know better, though. What's cursed isn't the castle, but the people in it."

Daichi follows Kuroo back inside. The small hall only has more paintings of forests inside and ends in large steps leading upwards. Without hesitation, Kuroo heads toward them.

"So... All of you are cursed?"

Kuroo nods. "I mean... Yui-chan isn't, but she's the only one. All of us have done something to piss off a magical being and that's how we ended up here. But... Well. The king's curse was broken long ago by their knight, so..."

"What was the king's curse?"

"They were insecure and would act arrogant because of it. An enchantress turned them into a monster and they wouldn't be human again until they learned some humility and how to be a good leader."

"Oh."

Kuroo smirks and says nothing else. Daichi wants to ask about his curse, too, but decides against it. He shouldn't be prying. He's here to learn more about the castle so he won't get lost trying to find a bathroom during his stay. He's not here to pry into Yui's friends' personal business. He decides to change the subject.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, somewhere really nice." Kuroo's eyes sparkle. "We don't usually show this place to newcomers, but I'm opening an exception for you."

"Why?"

"The princess talked so much about you I feel like I already know you. Besides, I take you're spending more than a couple of days. If you ever get bored of the castle, you can ask Yui-chan to take you to the village."

"What village? There is nothing but ancient trees everywhere around this castle."

Kuroo smiles smugly, but says nothing in response. Daichi has no option other than to keep following him.

After what feels like an eternity, they finally reach the top of the stairs. They find themselves in a hall even smaller than the one downstairs and this one doesn't even have decorations in it. Kuroo makes a beeline toward a small door on the opposite side, so old and rusty Daichi can barely see against the rock walls.

"We're in the tallest tower," Kuroo tells him." We don't always come here because, well, it's quite the exercise, but I thought you might find the view a fair compensation."

Daichi can barely feel his legs at this point, so he silently disagrees. He says nothing, not wanting to be impolite, but Kuroo has no problem interpreting his expression, judging by the way he laughs.

"Well, see for yourself."

And he opens the door.

Daichi stumbles out to find himself surrounded by thick battlements. When he approaches the walls and looks down, his breath gets stuck somewhere in his throat. Where earlier he had seen impossibly tall trees and mud there is now a city. Small houses, plantations and even a small market... Everything seems as small as children's toys from where he is, but they also look very full of life and happiness. He watches as ant-sized people travel through buildings, as smoke lazily float from chimneys and a clear river cuts the city in the middle without disturbing its perfection.

Kuroo called it a village and it doesn't seem like a wrong word, judging by how simple the houses down there look. There are more buildings in there than in any other village Daichi has ever visited, though, the territory expanding way farther than where his eyes reach.

"You didn't really think there was nothing out here, did you?" Kuroo asks, his grin always present. "A king needs a kingdom to rule."

"How?" Daichi asks, leaning against the battlements in awe.

"Actually... This is one of my spells," Kuroo tells him proudly. "With some help from Shimizu-sama and the king, that is. Your people don't like magic very much, so we hide. Outsiders can't see or reach our kingdom unless one of ours shows it to them."

"I could see the castle," Daichi says.

"Because we spread rumors about a magic castle."

"There were legends about the demon king prior to that."

"Well, that was before I even met King Oikawa, so the spell didn't exist then."

"It's..." Daichi struggles to find the right word. All of the adjectives he knows seem wrong. He doesn't know how to start to describe the view in front of him. Everything about it is simple and humble, yet everything screams peacefulness and bliss. It's... Well, magic. "How big is your kingdom?"

"Gigantic. Of course, our spell doesn't cover all of it, just the capital. Most of our people have magic powers, though, so they have their own defenses."

Daichi stares some more, fascinated. Kuroo chuckles.

"Think you're going to enjoy your stay, Sawamura?"

He manages to tear his gaze away from the dream-like village only to have the air punched out of his lungs again. Kuroo is smiling softly at him, obviously pleased with his reaction. He looks beautiful and dream-like, too, so much it can't be anything but demonic magic. Daichi feels like he's following a path without return, selling his soul, when he says, "Yes. I think I will like to stay."

He's smiling back.


	2. feed our jewelry to the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Childhood/Adulthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Kuroo are thirsty and Yui is a huge lesbian.

Daichi is the youngest of five sons of a noble family. His family has always been a wealthy one and his older brothers were terribly spoiled. Despite being too young to even recall how things ended up like that, he became the voice of the reason among the Sawamuras. He was always looking after them, making sure they wouldn't offend the wrong person or break something that shouldn't be broken. 

Sometimes Daichi’s spiteful nature would get the best of him and he would get in trouble himself. Unlike his older brothers, he didn't have anyone to help him clean up the mess.

On the first time his parents took him to a royal party, Daichi was upset with his brothers. Instead of keeping them under control, Daichi stayed on his own, deciding to enjoy himself away from his family. And then he bumped on a shy girl that looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

Despite his decision of not being a caretaker anymore, Daichi couldn't resist the sadness in her eyes and took her under his wing.

He didn't think much of it. He was just a boy inviting a child his age to play. When he managed to get the girl out of her shell, he was happy he did. She was fun and nice and the two of them ran together through the gardens laughing like crazy. Daichi didn't even notice that there was a well-dressed servant and a knight watching them the whole time.

Later he would learn that the servant was the princess's personal servant and the fun girl was the princess herself.

He didn't get in trouble for sneaking out, like he expected to. Instead, his parents looked rather pleased and promised to take him to see princess Yui again. And they did.

Daichi didn't realize what that could mean until years later when his mother pulled him aside and asked when he was planning to start properly courting the princess.

It was a shock. His eldest brother had already married a lady from a neighbor country and Daichi had read about courtship and love, but he had never imagined himself in such position. In theory, he knew that that was how things worked: men were supposed to grow strong, to honor their families, to find a nice woman to marry and start a family of their own.

Daichi considered what he knew about love and considered what he felt for the princess. He thought he loved her. She was pretty and funny and he enjoyed her company. He was always happy to see her.

However, he had never felt the urge to pull her into his arms and the sight of her never took his breath away. She never made his stomach do somersaults or feel butterflies. What he felt for her… well, it wasn't that different of what he felt for his brothers.

He didn't dare ask his brothers about it, because they would make fun of him for years, but he did ask his father.

"Real life is not a book, Daichi,” his father had told him. “If the sight of someone makes your heart race, it is a sign not of love, but the need to look for a doctor.”

Respectfully, Daichi accepted that. He strongly disagreed, but he was taught from young age to never disrespect his elders. If his father said that that kind of love was something from fairy tales, who was he to go against him?

Nonetheless, when Daichi received a letter from a friend on the border asking for his aid in a conflict, he took the opportunity to run away for a bit. He had accepted his duty just fine - honor the family, court the princess, get married - he just… wasn't fully ready for it.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and Daichi was nowhere near an answer. He reprimanded himself for wanting the impossible, but, despite his best efforts to be the perfect son, he was still a rebel at heart.

When he heard that his friend was taken by a demon, however, he dropped everything to go to her rescue. He tried to convince himself that this meant he was in love. That perhaps this was as far as love got.

He couldn't hold that line of thought for long, nevertheless, for all he could think about was sweet and frightened Yui chained in a demon’s lair.

 

 

Daichi wakes up startled because there's someone jumping up and down on his bed.

"Wake up, wake up, Daichi! I need to introduce you!”

The woman yelling and bouncing in front of him is anything but frail and frightened, her cheeks pink of sheer excitement and her smile so wide it must hurt her cheeks. She looks nothing like the shy little girl he met years ago. She looks a lot like a happier version of the girl that laughed louder than anyone else when no one but Daichi was around to witness. 

“Yui,” Daichi groans sitting up. Like always, when they were alone, he forgot about formal titles. 

“Up, up, up!” She jumps back to the floor. “Dressed and to the garden!”

And Yui runs out of the room, all bubbly laughter and excited noises.

Daichi smiles fondly despite the bleariness of his eyes. He yawns and drags himself out of bed. He frowns when the sheets and blankets start folding themselves while he gets dressed. On the first morning, that almost made him jump out of his skin. Now, three days later, he still isn't sure how he feels about it. The giant demon cats and invisible cities he can handle, but he draws the line on sleeping in sentient beds.

However, the fact that the wardrobe of the guest chambers has clothes that fit him perfectly is convenient.

He’s still fastening his belt when Yui’s shrill voice calls him again from downstairs. He smiles again and walks outside.

He finds Yui bouncing up and down on the garden with her eyes glued to the sky. Daichi looks upwards too and almost falls on his ass.

At first, he thinks it is just a flock of very big birds. And then he gives them a more attentive look: silhouettes too big to belong to a bird are majestically carried through the air by gigantic wings. Daichi tries to find a word to describe them - angels? Yokais? Human owls? - but he decides he doesn't need to. He just watches in awe as the group of winged people fly in perfect circles above the castle and then calmly land a few meters ahead of them.

Yui screams in delight and runs towards them. One of them - a woman with sleepy eyes and black and white wings - opens her arms and lets Yui jump into them. Daichi smiles at the sight. He still feels a little sting of jealousy, of course, after all he was Yui’s only friend for years. However, he can't begrudge her for her new life. She's obviously happy. Thus so is he.

“Daichi!” Yui calls, her arms still around the owl woman. “Come here!”

"Oh? Who

do we have here?” A large man with gray hair with black stripes that match his wings grins at Daichi.

“This is my friend,” Yui says proudly. “He came to see me! Daichi, these are the Fukurodani clan!"

“Ohoho, it’s always nice to know a friend of Yui-chan’s!” Says - no, shouts - the man as he grabs both of Daichi’s hands between his. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, the clan leader!”

Yui nods enthusiastically. “And this is Yukie-chan, and Akaashi-san, and Fukui-san, and…”

Daichi loses count of how many hands he shakes and forgets half of their names, too fascinated with their wings to pay attention.

"Well, well, look who came for a visit,” a smooth voice says behind them.

Kuroo walks closer with his crooked smile in place. He isn't wearing his usual red coat and his black sleeves have been rolled up, revealing arms covered in dirt. Daichi forgets he’s still supposed to be shaking hands, because the sight of Kuroo’s forearms takes his breath away. 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto hoots and pulls Kuroo into a bear hug. Or bird hug, considering how he involves the two of them in his wings.

Kuroo lets out a small chuckle and Daichi barely sees his genuine smile before he’s lost between feathers. Daichi’s heart starts doing funny things. Maybe this is indeed a sign that he needs a doctor. 

“Bokuto-san.” Another owl - one with a face as beautiful as Shimizu’s - pulls Bokuto backwards by the collar of his shirt, willing him to let go of Kuroo. “You can play with Kuroo-san later. We’re here for business.”

"That’s right!” Bokuto shouts as if he’s only now remembering. “We were traveling south when we met king Oikawa! We have a message from them to Shimizu-sama! Also we thought we could rest here for a bit.”

“You know you’re welcome,” Kuroo says. “Shimizu-sama is in the library now."

“Perfect! Let’s go see her, then!”

Bokuto gestures for the rest of his clan before he marches towards the castle. The beautiful one - the one Yui called Akaashi - follows him. Yukie goes right after them, one of her arms still resting over Yui’s shoulder and Yui lets herself be carried along, apparently forgotten of Daichi. The rest of the owls start to scatter around, although one or two stops to greet Kuroo or smile at Daichi.

“I'm sorry, Sawamura, I think you were just ditched.” Kuroo smirks as he watches the three owls disappearing into the castle.

Daichi shrugs.

"Don't take it personally,” Kuroo says. “Yui-chan gets along too well with Yukie. She forgets about everything else in the world when the owls are around.”

"As long as she's happy,” Daichi says honestly.

Kuroo stares at him briefly and then nods to himself. That's a habit of his Daichi noticed on the first day: Kuroo likes to read people and he's good at it. Daichi doesn't know how he feels about being read by Kuroo - especially when he's still having trouble tearing his gaze away from his forearms - so he tries to attract his attention elsewhere. 

“Who are these people in reality?”

Kuroo snorts. “I figured the princess wouldn't explain properly. Fukurodani is a clan of nomads. They’re not the king’s subjects, but they're our allies and friends. They visit us whenever they can, although it's rare to see them flying under daylight.”

Daichi watches as the rest of the owls lie on the grass to enjoy the sun, talking lazily to each other, while others fly without worry toward the towers of the castle.

“Sawamura. Since the princess is busy today, would you help me with something?”

For the past three days, Daichi had done nothing but follow Yui around. She had showed him every chamber of the castle, her favorite books in the library, told him stories about the people she met and promised to take him for a tour around their capital.

Sometimes, Shimizu would join them, offering very little to the conversation, but being pleasant enough. Daichi met her loyal minions, Tanaka and Nishinoya, two loud men whose endless energy made Daichi think of his troublesome older brothers.

More often than not, Kuroo was there too, making sly remarks and smirking a lot. It's clear that Yui trusts him and Daichi finds himself trusting as well. He ends up laughing at Kuroo’s jokes, even the ones that make Yui raise her brows in confusion, and he’s thankful that Kuroo is there to translate Yui’s over enthusiastic explanations into something comprehensible.

It’s pleasant. Daichi realizes that he can easily call Kuroo a friend, despite his initial reservations.

This, however, would be the first time Daichi spends time with Kuroo alone since the first day.

Since Kuroo is but a friend, there is no reason for Daichi’s heartbeat to jump the way it does.

“Of course,” he says as casually as he manages. “What do you need me for?”

“Over here.”

Daichi follows Kuroo, leaving the Fukurodani clan behind. No one seems to mind them.

Kuroo takes him to a part of the garden that he remembers Yui calling Kuroo’s and that caught Daichi’s attention for its exquisite plants. Waiting for then, there are three wooden boxes neatly piled up. Inside them, there are leaves and roots carefully organized.

Apparently, Kuroo had been working on the garden for a long time, which would explain his dirty clothes and arms. 

“You’re taking these somewhere?”

Kuroo nods.

Without further questions, Daichi picks up the two boxes on the top and adjusts them in his arms carefully. They're heavy and the boxes are big enough that he can barely see where he’s going, but it's manageable. 

“Where to?” He asks.

Kuroo is staring at the boxes in his arms with an empty expression.

"Kuroo?"

“Huh? Oh. I mean…” Kuroo averts his gaze, his cheeks flushing. Daichi is confused by it, but he's too fascinated by Kuroo's red face to worry about it just yet. “My workplace.” He picks up the last box quickly. “I’ll show you the way.”

Daichi follows him back to the castle, curious about Kuroo's said workplace. If Daichi isn't mistaken, Kuroo said he's the king’s counselor. What a counselor has to do with a bunch of leaves is beyond him, but he decides to wait to find out.

Kuroo's chambers are located in the east wing and Daichi has yet to see them. For a moment, he thinks Kuroo is taking the plants to his room. When Kuroo opens the door, Daichi’s eyes widen in surprise.

The rest of the castle is decorated with lively paintings and rich tapestries. Marble statues and intricate chandeliers. This room’s walls are completely covered by shelves and more shelves full of bottles and glass vases, there are long tables with mysterious instruments that you might find in a kitchen or a torture room, a large wood oven, pots and caldrons hanging from the ceiling and piles and piles of books everywhere. The result is chaotic, a little bit overwhelming, a lot oddly cozy. 

“I beg your pardon, but I have to ask… what kind of royal counselor are you?”

Kuroo laughs, a rich and clear sound that Daichi wouldn't tire of hearing. “I am the king’s counselor. That is a job I inherited from my father. In my spare time, I study alchemy. That’s what I inherited from my mother.”

Kuroo puts his box on top of a table and gestures for Daichi to do the same. Daichi watches as he sorts the herbs and puts then away in their respective bottles. 

“You guard the castle, your spell protects the city, you aid the king and, on top of all that, you’re an alchemist. Is there anything you can't do, Kuroo Tetsurou?"

“I can't swim. Cats dislike water,” Kuroo answers with a wink. Daichi laughs. “And it is not my spell. I had the idea and helped to create the formula, but the king and Shimizu-sama did all the heavy work. I don't have any magic powers like theirs."

“I don't know where you come from, Kuroo, but where I was born the ability to shapeshift into a giant feline is considered witchcraft at least."

“That's just a consequence of my curse. A perk, if you must.”

Daichi doesn't know if Kuroo's curse is a subject he should avoid. Kuroo often jokes about cats and makes comments about his shapeshifting abilities, but there is something private about the way he talks. As if what he’s already saying is as much as he's willing to share. It might be Daichi's imagination, but he thinks no curse is as convenient as turning into a powerful monster at will. There must be a downside, one that Kuroo keeps to himself.   
Before Daichi decides whether to ask or not, someone knocks on the door. 

“Come in,” says Kuroo.

One of the owls of the Fukurodani clan opens the door, but before he can say anything, a young man rushes into the room. 

“KUROO-SAN!” He yelps. He looks remarkably like Tanaka, but with a weird stripe of yellow hair on the top of his head.

“Taketora-san came to see you, Kuroo-san,” says the owl with a playful grin.

Kuroo lets out a heavy sigh. “Thank you, Konoha, I noticed.” And then, to the other man, “What do you want, Yamamoto?

“Kuroo-san! We lost Hinata!”

"How do you- no. You know what? Of course you did. Can't you be more careful? Shrimpy might be loud, but he is really tiny. If you don't pay attention, of course you’ll lose him. Have you asked Kageyama already?”

“Well…”

“You lost Kageyama too, didn't you?”

Taketora whines. Kuroo pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. Daichi vividly remembers the one time when his brothers tried to build a fort on the top of a tree and ended up stuck there. Daichi remembers wanting to murder them as much as he wanted to help them. Kuroo seems to be feeling something similar.

“How?” Kuroo asks. 

“Inuoka and Lev challenged them and I was the judge..."

“So you were playing in the woods, the odd duo got overexcited and went somewhere they shouldn't go.”

Yamamoto nods miserably. “We were near the Saeko-san’s territory. Kenma-san is going to get so mad if he finds out...”

“Yes, Kenma specifically asked you to be more careful, didn't he? It must be awful to be you right now.”

"KUROO-SAAAAN!”

“Oh, Kuroo, don't be like that,” Daichi intervenes, between amused and sympathetic. “He’s asking for help nicely.”

Kuroo looks between Daichi and Yamamoto. He huffs impatiently.

“Fine. I’ll find them. But keep an eye on Lev and Inuoka and make sure they stay out of trouble or I’m telling Kenma _and_ Yaku.”

Before Kuroo even finishes speaking, Yamamoto is already yelling his thank yous and promising he’ll beat Yaku and Lev to a bloody pulp if they ever cause problems again. He hurriedly leaves before Kuroo changes his mind. Daichi feels all of those promises were empty.

"I suppose you’re not waiting for Bokuto-san to tag along?” Konoha asks, watching Yamamoto disappearing outside with an amused expression.

"Then I’d have three lost children to find. No, thank you.”

Nodding and laughing, Konoha walks away. 

“Yui wasn't lying when she said things are never boring here. Your visitors are quite something.” Daichi smirks. “Who are Kageyama and Hinata?”

"Two of the people who helped break the king’s curse. They are good kids, but they're also a pair of idiots,” Kuroo says. “I can usually find them without problems. Do you want to come along? It’s a nice day to go outside."

Another pleasurable twist in his stomach. Daichi smiles. “Of course.”

 

 

 

Daichi was too distracted by flying people and exposed forearms to realize he hadn't eaten anything since he got up, but he remembers his hunger when he leaves Kuroo putting away the rest of his herbs. He makes a quick stop by the kitchen before heading to his room.

Back at home, the servants would have the food ready for him. Here, he has to make his own breakfast. It's a weird change of pace, but not a bad one. He still finds a little odd to have living furniture, but there was something fun about watching the kitchenware cleaning itself as soon as he stop using it. Today he wastes no time playing with magic, though, and just swallows a piece of bread and grabs some fruit before he goes get his riding boots.

When he arrives at the stables, Kuroo is already waiting for him and saddling his own horse. 

“Are you a good rider?” Kuroo asks him.

“One of the best.”

“Oho? Then pay attention to where we're going. After we rescue the odd duo, we’re racing back."

“The loser has to clean the stables tomorrow, then.”

Kuroo grins widely. “You bet high. I like your style, Sawamura Daichi.”

Once they’re on the horses, Kuroo leads the way slowly at first, as if testing Daichi. He didn't need to. Daichi wasn't lying when he said he was a good rider. And, if he doesn't get to enjoy the sight of the city, well, that's something that can be fixed later. They gallop through the streets feeling the wind on their faces and carrying the sound of their delighted laughter.

Kuroo looks back only once to yell, “Keep up, Sawamura!” With a wild smile and he goes even faster.

Daichi enjoys the ride, but he wonders if he can convince Kuroo to show the village around later, without any horses or kids to save. His chest fills with warmth when he realizes that the answer is probably going to be yes.

Daichi sees a mountain in the horizon and they head towards it. It isn't until several minutes later that Daichi first sees the trees. They only stop when they reach the forest's edge.

"Say,” Daichi starts as he dismounts the horse, “you don't look too worried about these kids.”

Kuroo shrugs. “They can handle themselves. They would probably find their way back at some point even if we didn't come to their rescue. Besides they do get lost an awful lot.”

They tie their horses to one of the trees. Usually, Daichi would worry about them being stolen, but Kuroo promises no one would touch a horse with the royal symbol on their saddles. Daichi believes him.

"Do you usually go after them?”

"Not always. But it is easier for me to locate them.” Kuroo's eyes sparkle with an emotion Daichi can't name. “I was born a hunter, after all.”

They walk together in silence for a few more moments before Daichi's curiosity gets the best of him. “Born? You said you were not a demon,” he says.

Kuroo looks amused. “What made you think that I am?”

"Well, you do serve a demon king. You also are inhumanly good-looking and can transform into a giant cat.”

Kuroo stares at him with eyes wide and his cheeks get slightly pinker. Daichi doesn't realize at first what could possibly have caused such reaction.

"This honest side of you might kill me one day, Sawamura.”

"What?”

Instead of explaining, Kuroo says, “I was born a hunter because my mother was one before me. She was the originally cursed one.”

“You mean... you're cursed because she was? That… doesn't seem fair. She got herself cursed and you have to pay for it?”

Kuroo's smile is borderline sad now. Once again, Daichi is sure that Kuroo’s curse doesn't consist of just shapeshifting powers and feline manners.

"Come on, I need to focus so I can find Kageyama and Hinata."

Daichi remains quiet after that. Kuroo ending the conversation like this confirms his suspicions that he shouldn't pry. He can't stop his imagination, however, and the questions start popping one after the other in his mind: was Kuroo born in the castle? What happened to his parents? What happened to everyone while the king was cursed? While Kuroo took upon himself all of that responsibility - royal counselor, royal alchemist, protector of the princess, finder of stray kids - who was being responsible for Kuroo?

Daichi bites his tongue. He never appreciated when people made comments about him and his duties, making it sound like he was making a big sacrifice. Maybe, for Kuroo, these are his own duties. Daichi won't dishonor him with pity.

Instead, he starts looking as well. Just like the magic trees that hide the capital, there's something supernatural about this forest. He makes sure to stay close to Kuroo and watching where he’s stepping.

Soon he hears the sound of water. 

“Can you hear the river?” Kuroo asks. “Yamamoto said he last saw them around here.”

The deeper into the forest, the more scarce the trees grow until they find the river. Its clean waters run beyond where they can see and Daichi wonders if this is the same river he saw from the castle three days ago. 

“Your friend Yamamoto said this is someone's territory. Isn't there any problem..."

“None,” Kuroo interrupts him. “Saeko-san is a witch that lives near the mountain. She's a very sweet lady, actually. You met her brother.” 

Daichi blinks. “So are you sure--”

"Yes, Sawamura, there isn't any danger in- AH!”

Daichi blinks in confusion, because on a moment Kuroo is there, calmly speaking with him by the river, and on the other he simply is not. And then water splashes on his chest and he looks downward.

Kuroo had slipped into the water. He thrashes and struggles, his red coat spiraling beautifully in the clean water and making it even harder for him to get up. And then Daichi sees the small green creature firmly gripping at Kuroo's leg.

Kuroo had been  _pulled_  into the water.

"KUROO!”

Daichi doesn't even have time to thank a higher power for the fact that he isn't wearing an armor as he promptly jumps into the river. He can't say he’s an experienced swimmer, but he manages not to drown. He has to help Kuroo.

The green creature - a kappa - opens its beak like mouth, revealing a row of pointy teeth and blowing bubbles at Daichi's face. The creature pulls Kuroo deeper and deeper and Daichi kicks, struggling and desperate, not fast enough to keep up and he's almost out of breath.

In his desperation, Daichi pulls the dagger from his belt and tries to swim with the stream. Kuroo is still kicking and thrashing and one of his feet painfully hits Daichi on the side when he gets too close. Ignoring the pain, or doing his best to do so, he grabs the kappa by one shoulder and thrusts the dagger towards it.

It might not be the same as stabbing someone out of water, but he does hit something, considering the flow of bubbles as the kappa hisses in pain. It finally lets go of Kuroo's leg and swims away, probably cursing Daichi.

Kuroo doesn't stop struggling.

 _Cats_   _hate_   _water_ , he said. He wasn't joking when he said he couldn't swim.

Daichi foolishly tries to convey that it's fine, but there's nothing fine about being dragged by furious waters. It takes more than one try to get an arm firm around Kuroo's chest and he gets an elbow on the jaw for trying.

Finally, he firms his grip and starts trying to emerge against the force of the water that threatens to pull them deeper and deeper.

Then the river takes a sharp curve. Kuroo hits a rock so hard Daichi can feel the impact, but there's little time to worry for that is the moment they manage to reach the surface. One blissful wave of air is quickly overpowered by more water, but Kuroo seems to finally realize that the one holding him is Daichi and stops struggling too much - that or he lost his consciousness, which would be bad, so Daichi decides to think it's the first option.

They are going to drown.

Daichi tightens his hold on Kuroo. His legs are starting to feel numb.

Then he feels something. Under his hold, Kuroo seems to grow and grow and Daichi thinks it's an illusion until the red coat gets ripped off under his arms and Kuroo's dark clothes give place to damp black fur.

Daichi manages to not let go, but just barely. Kuroo roars and reaches for the edges and his claws anchor them to the land. The water manages to pull them for a couple of meters more, leaving trails shaped like Kuroo's claws before he gets a grip strong enough to pull himself closer and, with him, Daichi.

Kuroo drags them out of the water and collapses in his human form as soon as they’re out of danger. Wheezing and coughing and spitting water by his side, Daichi takes a couple of seconds to recover.

"You… coff… were saying?” He croaks.

"N-no danger at all…” Kuroo wheezes.

They stay there, weak and tired, for a couple more moments. Daichi starts to think he won't bother getting up again when Kuroo suddenly sits up.

"Sawamura, can you hear-”

"Hey, isn't that Kuroo-san?” A voice asks. 

Daichi looks up. The voice belongs to a small boy with bright orange hair and big brown eyes. He can't be older than 19. Behind him, a taller boy with inky hair eyes them with curiosity. They are followed close by a blonde woman in a black dress.

"Kuroo-san!” The first boy yells and runs to them. “What are you doing here? And why are you wet? Is Kenma around?”

" _Why_  aren't you lost, Shrimpy?” Kuroo rasps.

"Ah, yes, we were lost. But then Saeko-neesan found us. She gave us some food and she was about to take us back to the city.”

Kuroo groans loudly as Daichi starts laughing. He usually would be upset, but he trusts Kuroo is angry enough for the two of them.

"It's rare to see you around here, Kuroo.” The blonde woman stalks closer. “Did you want something?

"Yes!” Kuroo roars, his voice similar to a panther’s even in human form. “I want to skin Yamamoto alive!”

At that, Daichi laughs harder.


	3. diamonds appear to be just like broken glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Mythical creatures/ Superpowers  
> (i.e. this was supposed to be Day 5 - Domestic, but something went REALLY wrong along the day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw ur bf is a furry

“I hope you’re aware that you two are morons,” Shimizu says. “You more than Sawamura, Kuroo."

Daichi sees Kuroo pulling a face, but he doesn't say anything. Neither of them does. After they got back with Hinata and Kageyama safe and sound, Shimizu eyed their disheveled clothes and the way Kuroo was walking and asked what happened. She was less than thrilled about their little adventure with the kappa. Shimizu didn't scold them, but her disapproving look was enough to make Kuroo and Daichi feel like scolded children.

“Are you hurt?” She asks.

“Well…” Kuroo starts.

“I’m fine, but Kuroo has hurt his ankle and ribs,” Daichi says.

Kuroo glares at him as if calling him a traitor, but Daichi knows it is just for the sake of glaring. There is no reason for Kuroo to hide that he needs treatment.

“Show me,” Shimizu demands.

Kuroo pouts, but doesn't dare to disobey Shimizu. He pulls his shirt up just enough to show the bruised skin from where he hit the rocks in the river. Daichi bites his lip, concerned with how fast the skin is becoming purple. Earlier he watched Kuroo paling in pain every time the horse made a sudden movement and Daichi knew Kuroo was barely holding it together. When Shimizu hisses at the sight, Daichi doesn't blame her, out of his mind with worry.

“You should have stopped by Hitoka-chan’s place when you dropped Hinata and Kageyama off. I’ll take you there immediately."

“Yacchan is out of town. She traveled with Yamaguchi and Tsukki, remember?”

“Oh,” Shimizu seems disappointed. “Well, then maybe I can try something? I haven't healed a human body in years, though, I’m not sure…”

“Shimizu-sama. It's fine. This is nothing. It barely hurts, unless I touch it or do th-- ugh.” He stops in the middle of trying to twist his body, his face going as white as a sheet.

“Idiot!” Daichi scolds. “You’ll make it worse!”

“Stop showing off to Sawamura,” Shimizu says and Kuroo’s paleness gives place to bright red cheeks. “You're injured and pretending you're not only shows your pitiful side.”

“Fine! I’ll go see Yukie. She’s a great healer. Will that suffice?”

Shimizu nods, satisfied. “She should be in the gardens with Yui.”

Kuroo groans. “Of course. Just what I wanted. To interrupt Yukie on her time alone with the princess. She might actually break more ribs than she fixes.”

“Then it’ll be your fault for being reckless.”

Not without complaining some more, Kuroo turns on his heels to leave. Daichi doesn't know why, but he stays behind with Shimizu.

“Is he always like this?” He asks.

“No, not really. Quite the opposite, unless Bokuto-kun is involved.” Shimizu smiles a little. “Hadn't he almost got himself killed by a kappa, I’d be grateful that he found someone else he can relax around. Thank you for that, Sawamura.”

Something about her eyes is too knowing or her smile is too understanding, and Daichi decides he is better off watching Kuroo getting his ribs fixed or more broken than staying with her. He bows briefly and leaves after Kuroo.

 

  
Staying in a magic castle is the kind of experience that makes you lose track of time. Daichi unconsciously creates his own routine and the castle’s inhabitants gladly adjusts theirs so he can fit. And all of them have very busy routines, for that matter.

Kuroo wasn’t lying when he said the castle kept itself. There was never dust covering its statues, the books they took from the library would mysteriously appear back in their shelves and they could always find any utensils they needed. Nevertheless, he also wasn’t lying when he said Shimizu made them do their own chores whenever it was possible.

For Daichi, it is quite the experience. Not that he didn’t have his own tasks at home, but back then his duties were to study, to practice with the sword and to take care of his brothers.

In the castle, he has the same duties a regular servant would. It is even more bemusing to watch the princess cheerfully cook her own meals with his help. Sometimes it’s tiring, sometimes it’s fun and interesting. He wouldn’t complain about it.

And, for the first time in his life, he’s among equals. There are no ranks to be respected or protocols to be followed. People come and go like the castle is theirs and there's no distrust among magical people. Not among king Oikawa’s subjects at least. That, or there is a magical protection that stops harming from coming their way. All of them talk to each other in friendly manner, sharing stories and laughing together.

Daichi learns the names of the members of the Fukurodani clan within three days and he hears stories that can only be told by flying nomads. Kageyama and Hinata come to see them, because apparently Hinata adores Bokuto and Kageyama admires Akaashi very much. They make a party so loud it can be heard from the village and Yukie yells at Kuroo for dancing with Bokuto when his ribs are still healing.

Days later, when the owls leave, Yui becomes a little melancholic and asks to be left alone. Daichi respects her wishes and spends his time in Kuroo’s chambers instead. Kuroo tells him about his experiments and the wonders of alchemy, his eyes sparkling with excitement and his sly grin ever-present. Daichi doesn't know if he loves listening to him because it is interesting or because Kuroo looks so passionate about it. He decides it doesn't matter and relegates himself the duty of carrying heavy objects as an excuse to stay, since Kuroo is still wearing Yukie’s bandages under his shirt.

By the time Yui is back to her cheerful self, they get more visitors. Daichi gets along remarkably well with two villagers that come to see Shimizu at least twice per week, a mage called Sugawara and a blacksmith named Asahi. When they visit, Shimizu invites Daichi to join them and they spend good hours together.

Before he realizes, days become weeks and it's been almost a month since he arrived at the castle. He thinks to himself that he must leave soon, he has a life back home. He pushes the thought for the depths in his mind for later examination and avoids thinking about it altogether.

 

It is a lazy morning and Yui’s day to take care of the garden. Daichi and Kuroo follow to help, though there is little to be done. Kuroo is trying to convince Yui to start a brand new garden and plant the seeds in a way that the plants will form the sentence “Oikawa is ugly” when they sprout. Daichi water the plants, worried that Yui will be swayed away by Kuroo’s arguments. It takes him a while to notice they’re not alone anymore.

The three newcomers are young, perhaps still in their teenage years. The tallest one - and he is very tall, though his slumped shoulders make him look slightly smaller - is a blond boy dressed in a simple armor. The smallest is a lovely girl in an old white dress with fidgety fingers. The one in the middle - and he seems to be the leader of the small group - is a freckled boy clad in dark wool.

Even before they announce themselves, Daichi guesses their names: Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi. He’s heard a lot about them from Sugawara and the others. A cool and smart knight, a modest, but skillful rogue boy and a shy and clever healer. Daichi heard they are often seen with Hinata and Kageyama, though Daichi had never met them before. Apparently, they were traveling together in some sort of secret quest.

“Kuroo-san, princess Yui,” Yamaguchi calls shyly. He starts to bow respectfully when his eyes meet Daichi's. “And… I don't think we’ve met before.”

“This is a friend of mine, Daichi Sawamura,” Yui says. And she frowns, noticing by the tension in their shoulders that they aren't here for a pleasant visit. “Is everything alright?”

“We need Kuroo-san’s help,” says Tsukishima stiffly.

“Don't tell me Hinata and Kageyama are in trouble again!”

“No! They're fine,” Yamaguchi assures. “But Tsukki’s brother might not be. We have reasons to believe he’s trapped in Nekoma.”

"Nekoma?” Daichi repeats.

“That would be the home of my clan,” Kuroo says. “Why would Akiteru be there? It’s been empty for years.”

“W-well…” Yachi speaks in a small voice. “Akiteru-san was studying something nearby and I… I thought, I… erm…” she looks hesitantly to her friends. Yamaguchi smiles encouragingly and Tsukishima puts a hand on her shoulder, although his expression remains stiff. Yachi takes a deep breath. “N-no! I m-might be just a simple villager, but I! I am certain! I investigated and th-the evidence I collected indicates that Akiteru-san is stuck there and he needs help!”

Yamaguchi gives her an approving grin. Yachi looks proud of herself, too.

“Very well,” Kuroo puts down his gardening tools. “Lets get Akiteru back.”

"Wait!” Yui grabs his wrist. “It's going to be full moon in two days!”

"It's fine, Nekoma isn't far. I’ll be back before the full moon and I won't do anything dangerous.”

“I know we're asking for much,” Tsukishima says quietly. “Thank you, Kuroo-san.”

"Aw, Tsukki, don't be like that. I’ll think you actually like me.”

Tsukishima pulls a disgusted expression and Kuroo laughs as he reaches for Tsukishima’s hair and ruffles it. Yamaguchi and Yachi start showering Kuroo with thank yous and cheers. Daichi wouldn't think much of it if Yui wasn't biting her lip in worry.

“Is something wrong?” He asks.

“Please, go with them.” Yui murmurs hurriedly while Kuroo is distracted taunting Tsukishima. “I would go myself, but Kuroo never listens to me. However he listens to you.”

“No, he doesn't,” Daichi says, because he doubts even Oikawa can fully control Kuroo. 

“Yes, he does,” Yui insists. “Haven't you noticed you have him wrapped around your little finger? Please, go with them and don't let him use his powers.”

"Why not?”

Her eyes widen. “He… didn't tell you? Oh, of course he didn't. He never says anything about himself.”

That isn't quite true, Daichi thinks. Kuroo talks about himself often. Daichi knows his favorite food and color, what he dislikes and that he's terribly afraid of spiders. He knows a lot about Kenma, a white mage Kuroo is friends with since childhood, and about the horses of which Kuroo takes care. Daichi knows lots and little things about Kuroo and all of them are things Kuroo told him out if his own volition.

Except, Daichi remembers, about his curse. Kuroo never says anything about it.

“There is no time to explain.” Yui continues. “Just… it's bad for him to transform near the full moon, so can you make sure he doesn't?”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Thank you.”

Daichi is starting to worry himself when he steps ahead and casually asks if he can go along, claiming to be curious about Kuroo’s home.

 

 

They need to be fast. Unlike the last time Daichi left the castle, they aren't playing race anymore. Yachi is too short to ride anything bigger than a pony, so she rides with Yamaguchi instead. Kuroo leads the way with Tsukishima by his side. There is little opportunity for talking, but Daichi does see Kuroo exchanging a few words with the young knight.

For Tsukishima’s early claims to find Kuroo an annoyance, he seems to be quite comfortable around him. Daichi has to remind himself several times that this kid’s brother is missing and it's a good thing that Kuroo is there to comfort him. Being jealous would be selfish and very unkind.

They make only one stop to let the horses drink some water. They check for kappas before approaching the river. Tsukishima pulls Yamaguchi and Yachi aside to talk to then privately for a moment and Daichi gladly takes to opportunity to speak with Kuroo.

"When you said your parents served the king, I assumed you were raised in the castle,” Daichi says.

"I was,” Kuroo says. “But my father was part of a nomad clan, like Fukurodani. We were like an alliance of stray cats, if you must,” Kuroo smiles fondly. “Nekoma used to be our rendezvous, in a way. A safe place we could always come back to, no matter how far we traveled.”

Daichi doesn't miss the past tense. “It used to be?”

“Kenma was our priest and the keeper, because he was afraid of leaving. But then he met Hinata and came out of his shell. He helped to break the king’s curse and decided to see the world. He is to return someday, but until then Nekoma is closed. And there are only two people in the world that can open its doors.”

"One of them is Kenma, and the other is you,” Daichi guesses.

A smile. “That's right. Kenma, because he's our priest. And I'm the leader of the clan, in a way.”

“Only in a way?”

“Stray cats pride themselves in being free, Sawamura. I'm their leader if they need to rally around someone, but most of the time they're the leaders of themselves.”

They don't stay much longer after that.

 

 

They head East and away from the city, but Kuroo wasn't lying when he said it wasn't far. They’ve been traveling for less than an entire day and the sun is setting behind distant mountains to the rear of them when they reach a chain of rocky hills.

“We’re here,” Kuroo says. “We have to leave the horses behind now."

Daichi tries not to think about the last time he and Kuroo left their horses behind when they went after someone and how it ended – with Kuroo almost drowning and with a couple of broken ribs.

They start climbing the hills. With the grace of a mountain lion, Kuroo smoothly climbs his way up. Tsukishima follows him with ease, as if he's used to it. Again, Yachi’s size is a disadvantage and she needs to get Yamaguchi’s help. Daichi might be bigger, but he isn't much better.

"Here,” Kuroo says as he offers him a hand when he slips and almost falls for the fourth time. Daichi grits his teeth and lets Kuroo pull him up, ignoring his smug smirk.

“Are you sure you are a cat? Not a goat?"

Kuroo laughs, unfazed by the provocation, and doesn't let go of Daichi's hand. Daichi doesn't know if he should be grateful, annoyed or thrilled. He likes the warmth of Kuroo's fingers around his and he does need help, so he decides to leave it be.

Only when they reach the top they have the first sight of the fort. Not as big as king Oikawa’s castle, Nekoma is just as impressive. An asymmetric fort made of rock and layers and layers of battlements, strong and majestic under the twilight. Daichi thinks of a playground made for a giant cat when he sees it.

"That's impossible,” Kuroo mutters.

At first Daichi doesn't know what he's talking about. Then he follows Kuroo's dumbfounded gaze and sees that Nekoma’s gates are open.

“Maybe Kenma-san has returned?” Yamaguchi suggests.

Kuroo seems offended by the idea. “If Kenma returned, I would be the first to know!”

"They weren't open when we were following my brother’s trail,” Tsukishima says.

"Well, let's investigate, then.” Yachi nudges her friends. 

And they climb down the hill. Kuroo is tenser now and Daichi doesn't blame him. He would be livid if he went back home and found it disturbed.

Daichi slips and needs to be pulled back to his feet by Kuroo when he realizes that, when he thinks about “home”, is the magic castle that comes to his mind. Kuroo doesn't tease him for his almost fall this time.

“What would Akiteru be doing here?” Kuroo asks.

“We’re not sure,” Tsukishima says. “But we were supposed to meet at the capital five days ago and he never came. That's unlike him.”

“Tsukki is right,” Yamaguchi says. “Akiteru-san is never late when Tsukki agrees to meet with him because he loves Tsukki very much.”

"Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

"Shhh!” Yachi interrupts. “Can you guys hear that?”

They listen. Daichi can't hear anything, but he sees it. From inside the fort, a pair of bright eyes stares at them intently. Slowly the eyes come out of the shadows revealing the largest lioness Daichi had ever seen. Her fur is dark under the shadows, but it seems to have shades of red in it.

With practiced expertise, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima position themselves in front of Yachi and she reaches for something in the pocket of her skirt. The trio look like they have started many battles like this.

Daichi and Tsukishima reach for their swords, but Kuroo grabs their wrists to stop them.

“Wait! You can't hurt her!”

Tsukishima looks at him like he's insane. The lioness approaches them with careful steps, her posture tense for an attack.

“Kuroo-san,” Yachi hisses in warning, but Kuroo ignores her and takes a careful step towards the murderous lioness.

“Hey, it's me!” Kuroo says. “What are you doing awake?"

The lioness snarls softly.

“It's fine, girl! It's me, Kuroo. Don't you remember me?”

The lioness roars showing how wide she can open her mouth. Her fangs are as long and sharp as Daichi's dagger. Her jaw big enough that Yachi would fit easily into her mouth. Kuroo curses.

"RUN!”

They obey without hesitation.

“Here,” Yamaguchi yells, waving until he has the lioness’ atention.

Daichi's stomach drops in fear, but Yamaguchi is fast and the lioness is limping, for some reason. The boy runs as a distraction as Tsukishima helps Yachi to get to a safe place and Daichi and Kuroo rush to his aid.

“Don't hurt her!” Kuroo says again and Daichi curses, because what the hell are they supposed to do?

“Run to the fort!” Tsukishima commands, already headed there and dragging Yachi by the hand.

At first, Daichi doesn't understand what good that would do, but then he realizes the geniality of the plan: inside, the size of the lioness would be a disadvantage and they would have more places to hide.

Yamaguchi jumps away from the lioness’ claws, escaping by the skin of his teeth. “Go! Be ready to close the gates when I go after you!”

Daichi turns to the fort and Kuroo follows him after a brief hesitation. They hear Yamaguchi screeching and cursing behind them.

Tsukishima and Yachi are already holding the gate at one side and Daichi rushes for the other. Kuroo doesn't get there until a few moments later, which is odd, since he is faster and has longer legs. However, Daichi doesn't have time to think about it, for Yamaguchi is already running toward them screaming.

“NOW!” Tsukishima orders.

They start pushing the heavy gates before Yamaguchi comes in and the boy barely manages to jump inside before they close.  
The gates shake when the lioness crash onto them, but stay closed. They hear her roaring in fury outside, but there is nothing else she can do.

“We’re… safe?” Yamaguchi rasps, breathless.

“Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima says, cautiously.

Kuroo doesn't answer, but Daichi feels him shuddering by his side. There is something wrong.

“Kuroo?” Daichi says.

Kuroo raises his gaze and Daichi’s breath gets stuck in his throat. Kuroo’s irises are bright gold, his pupils as narrow as a cat’s.

“Kuroo,” Daichi calls one more time.

Kuroo blinks, confused. His eyes are hazel again.

"Oh,” he says, as if he's waking up from a dream. “We… we must go. She can open the door, too, and we don't want to be here when she does.”

“Lead the way,” Yamaguchi says.

“Kuroo-san, when were you going to tell us about the giant assassin pet cat?” Tsukishima hisses.

“She's not a pet cat!” Kuroo protests. “She's our guardian. And she was supposed to be asleep! Why is she awake?”

“Well…at least that explains why the door was open. She woke up and opened it,” Daichi offers.

"But that doesn't answer where my brother is,” Tsukishima says, frustrated.

“Let's look for him while the… the guardian is away?” Yachi turns to Kuroo. “What's her name, Kuroo-san?”

“Her name can't be pronounced in human language.”

“And you didn't give her a human name?” Daichi asks.

Kuroo glares at him. “Would you like me to give you a different name just because I can't say yours?”

Daichi raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

“We are wasting time,” Tsukishima complains. “Should we split to cover more ground?”

“No,” Kuroo says. “She’ll come in at any moment and it will be bad if we are apart. Just follow me.”

Nekoma isn't as richly decorated as the king's castle. There are red tapestries on the walls, but no statues and the furniture is more rustic and covered in dust. Daichi supposes that having sturdier furniture the smart thing to do, considering that they have a giant lioness walking around.

Daichi looks around. This is Kuroo's home. The place where he was surrounded by his family. He tries to imagine what would be like to grow up in a place like this, with people coming and going all the time.

“I hear something from there,” Yamaguchi says, pointing.

“There are the kitchens,” Kuroo says. “Let's go look.”

Yamaguchi takes the lead this time. Kuroo lets himself fall a couple of steps behind and Daichi matches his pace without thinking.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo murmurs so the others won't hear him. At Daichi's puzzled expression, he adds, “for snapping at you.”

Daichi smiles. “I have five brothers, Kuroo. I would hardly consider that offensive.”

“Still, I’m sorry. Seeing out guardian like that shocked me, but I shouldn't have lashed it out on you.”

“No harm was done.”

“I just don't understand.” He bites his lip in frustration. “How can she not recognize me? And why would she attack us?”

Daichi doesn't have an answer. Kuroo doesn't seem to be expecting one. Daichi reaches to hold his hand nonetheless, hoping the small gesture will convey some comfort. Kuroo intertwine their fingers and gives his hand a grateful squeeze.

Yamaguchi opens the door at the end of the corridor. Immediately, Tsukishima snarls:

“Big brother!”

The man in the kitchen is shorter than Tsukishima, but they have the same blond hair and brown eyes. However, while Tsukishima gives away an aura of cool aloofness, his brother looks considerably softer and maybe a little lost. Perhaps because he was caught in the middle of stuffing his mouth with bread.

“ _Khei_!” He mumbles with his mouth still full. “ _Whath arhe you dhoing her’_?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Tsukishima snaps. “It's been five days!”

Tsukishima's brother swallows his bread. “I’m already this late? I’m so sorry, Kei! I was collecting samples for my research around here when I saw a fascinating lioness, but she was hurt. Naturally, I followed her here to see if I could help.”

"Naturally,” Tsukishima hisses.

"But once I came in, the doors closed and I couldn't find a way out.”

“You’ve been living of the old bread you carry in your bag for the last five days?” Tsukishima asks, his face livid.

“Yes! And good thing you showed up, because I am almost out of bread.”

Tsukishima looks like he is going to strangle his brother, but, before he can even say anything else, Kuroo asks anxiously, “The guardian is hurt? How?”

“The lioness? There is something stuck in her paw,” Tsukishima's brother explains. “Perhaps it's a stick? A very sharp one.”

“So this is why she attacked us!” Kuroo gasps. “She is hurt! I have to help her!”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Well, I could just…” Kuroo starts letting go of Daichi's hand, without doubt to take off his red coat.

“Absolutely not,” Daichi tightens the grip on his hand. “You are not using your powers. You promised you wouldn't.”

Kuroo pouts. “Then what do you suggest?”

"We’ll help,” Tsukishima offers. “It's the minimum we can do after dragging you here. Also, I would like to apologize for my brother."

“Tsukki, don't be mean,” Yamaguchi says as Tsukishima's brother makes a shocked face.

Tsukishima ignores both of them. “Yachi-san, can you put her to sleep with your magic?”

“Of course, but someone would have to hold her still.

“Let’s attract her to one of the narrowest corridors and trap her under one of the tapestries. Yamaguchi should be able to cut the strings and drop it on her. If we work together, we can hold her down long enough for Yachi-san to put her to sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like we might get ourselves killed.”

They agree to go with it.

 

 

Daichi thinks that any plan that starts with someone dangling from the rafters is bound to be a disaster, but he keeps his negative thoughts to himself as Yamaguchi balances himself there with a sharp knife. Daichi, Tsukishima and Tsukishima's brother wait near the walls, ready to jump and trap the lioness as soon as Yamaguchi cuts the strings that hold the tapestry in place. Yachi is a few steps behind, preparing to cast her spell.

Meanwhile, Kuroo went to the entrance to lure the lioness inside. 

Daichi hated this part of the plan particularly, but they all agreed that Kuroo was the only one able to outrun the guardian, being the fastest of them and also the one who knows the way through the corridors.

He tries to keep himself calm, but it’s difficult when he's out of his mind with worry.

Finally, a roar echoes through the walls. All of them tense up and it isn't long before they hear heavy and quick footsteps. Daichi's heart all but stops when Kuroo appears at the end of the corridor with the guardian like a gigantic shadow right behind him.

The lioness roars, muffling the sound of the knife as the strings are cut.

“NOW!” Tsukishima commands and they launch themselves at the edges of the tapestry.

The lioness struggles and snarls, but Yamaguchi and Kuroo join them and hold her down, even if they have to use the weight of their bodies to keep her in place.  
Someone cheers in celebration as Yachi rushes closer raising a small staff and reaching for the tapestry.

And that's when everything goes to hell.

Right in the spot where Yachi was about to touch, a sharp claw appears. She screams and recoils before she gets hurt. The next roar makes all of them shudder as the guardian claws her way out of the trap.

“Damn it! It didn't work! Run!”

In their defense, they try to. However, as soon as their weight is gone, the lioness only has to struggle a little to break free. What's left of the tapestry stays around her neck like the weirdest of the manes.

“ _Run, run, run_!”

They do. They have to run to opposite directions and Daichi hopes the confusion of choosing a target will make the lioness hesitate, buying them some time. It does. Unfortunately, it only takes her a split second to reach her chosen victim.

And it is Daichi.

He collapses under her weight. Part of him thinks of reaching for his sword, but other part accuses him of that idea being ridiculous. Even if he could, he would never hurt Kuroo's guardian.

Powerful paws press him against the floor and the lioness roars. The deafening sound makes Daichi even more disoriented, so much he doesn't even know what to do with the realization that those giant fangs are the last thing he's going to see before he dies.

“SAWAMURA!”

A black blur runs into the guardian, knocking her away from Daichi. He coughs and heaves, unable to sit up yet, his lungs still not quite full of air.

When he manages to look up, it takes him a while to understand what's going on: a black panther is fighting the red lioness.  
With his mind still hazy with shock, Daichi wants to complain that Kuroo is not supposed to use his powers, but all he manages is a weak “Kuroo, no…!” in a choppy voice.

Kuroo neatly avoids the lioness’ fangs and throws his weight on top of her. She struggles and thrashes, but he manages to keep her in place. A moment later, Yachi is running to them, her skirts flying backwards. She looks impossibly small in comparison to them.

“Yachi-san, no! It's too dangerous!”

She doesn't stop. Daichi's heart stops when she's almost caught by the agitates lioness’ claws, but the small girl keeps going until she reaches the guardian’s flank.  
Yachi raises her staff and rests her hand on red fur. White light spreads from the tips of her fingers. The guardian keeps fighting to break free. Yachi frowns in concentration and closes her eyes, making the light glow brighter. The lioness’ movements grow sloppier and more tired. She finally closes her eyes and stops moving. Yachi falls to her knees right after, breathless.

Daichi sighs in relief, his heart still threatening to jump out of his chest. He's so sure that the battle is won that it takes him a while to understand Tsukishima’s horrified tone when he says, “ _Yachi-san, get away from him_.”

Daichi doesn’t understand, until he notices Kuroo hasn't turned back to his human form yet. Instead, he gets off the back of the unconscious guardian and slowly moves towards Yachi. His eyes are turned black by his pupils, blown so wide you can barely see the golden around them. The way he creeps closer to the girl is almost predatory.

“Kuroo-san…” Yachi rasps, trying to stand straight on her weakened legs. “Kuroo-san!” She stumbles and loops her arms around the panther’s neck. They are too short to fully embrace Kuroo, but she holds on tightly.

The panther blinks in confusion, but doesn't do anything to push the girl away. Then slowly - very slowly - fur retracts back into the skin or turns into black clothes as the body of the panther changes until it reaches a human form.

The panther isn't there anymore. In its place, there is just a confused looking man with a girl on his lap.

 

 

They don't talk about it while they treat the guardian’s wound. They don’t talk about it on the travel back. They don't talk about it when Yachi insists in following them to the castle so she talks Shimizu into not being too harsh on Kuroo.

Shimizu still lectures Kuroo for hours.

Yui almost passes out when Daichi tells her what happened. She offers to give him some explanations, but he refuses. 

Instead, they wait outside Shimizu’s chambers until Kuroo comes out. When he finally does, he sees them there and smirks. His teasing smirk doesn't reach his eyes.

“I guess I owe you an explanation, Sawamura.”

“You don't owe me anything,” Daichi says simply. “But I would appreciate if you told me what's happening to you.”

Kuroo nods. “It's easier if I show you.”

Kuroo heads to his wing of the castle. Daichi almost expects him to go to his lab, but he walks right past it and to a door at the end of the corridor.

It's a bedroom.

Compared to the other rooms in the castle, it's almost empty. There are only a bed, a large chest presumably filled with clothes and a small nest of blankets on the corner. There are chains and shackles on the blankets.

“I told you my mother was an alchemist, right?” Kuroo turns to him. “She loved alchemy as much as I do. She loved studying and learning. She wanted to do wonders with her work, make discoveries and help the world. So she made a deal with a witch.”

Kuroo heads to the blanket nest and Yui follows him with a sad look in her eyes. To Daichi’s shock, Kuroo sits down and lets Yui chain him to the wall. There are thick pieces of wool sewn into the shackles so they won't hurt him.

“The witch gave her access to the spirits’ library so she could gain knowledge on alchemy no other human had. There was only one condition: she was supposed to love alchemy above all things. If she cherished something else more… well. Knowledge is the only thing that cannot be taken away, but there would be consequences. She would become a wild beast, unable to use the knowledge she gained.”

“And she found something she cherished more,” Daichi guesses.

“My father. She was traveling when she found Nekoma and met him and fell in love and suddenly there was something besides alchemy. She spent several months stuck in a monster’s body until my father found a mage that could change the curse. That was Kenma’s mother. She managed to make it so my mom would be able to keep her mind clear when she turned, enough so she could turn back. Except once a month, when the light of the full moon touches our land. Then she would become a mindless beast again.”

“And it's the same for you?”

Kuroo nods. “I love alchemy as much as she did. I read her research and I wanted to know as much as I can as bad as she did.”

“But- but if alchemy means that much for you…”

“Sawamura, I already have something I cherish more. Kenma and the others at Nekoma. Shimizu-sama, king Oikawa, princess Yui… all of them are my family. I love alchemy, but I wouldn't trade them for any knowledge in the world.”

Daichi bites his lip, a lump forming in his throat.

“I avoid transforming near the full moon, because I start losing my grip.” An apologetic smile. “And it makes it harder when I finally turn.”

“Kuroo, this is…”

"It's fine,” Kuroo interrupts. “Again, I’m sorry for yesterday night. Now, will you excuse me? I don't mean to kick you out, but I'm not going to be good company on the next couple of hours.”

Daichi wants to protest, but he doesn't know what to say.

“Come on,” Yui says.

She ruffles Kuroo's hair before she grabs Daichi's arm and rushes him out.

 

 

Daichi can't sleep. He can't shake away the tired look in Kuroo's eyes from his thoughts. He thinks of Kuroo, stuck in his panther form and chained to the walls of his own room so he won't hurt others or himself. The thought is eating him alive.

_If there is something you cherish more than alchemy, you’ll become a beast unable to use it._

He rolls around on his bed, bothered. The frustration that drowns him has less to do with the fact that there is nothing he can do, but with the odd feeling that there's a very obvious answer and he's too stupid to see.

_Unable to use alchemy._

Daichi thinks of Tsukishima and how he seemed to trust Kuroo in his human form, but how quickly he became afraid that panther Kuroo would hurt Yachi. Did Kuroo hear that? It must have hurt if he did.

_If there is something you cherish more…_

He thinks of Yachi, the brave,  _brave_ , girl and how she fearlessly faced not one, but two mindless predators that could fit her tiny body entirely in their mouths. How she kindly hugged Kuroo and brought him back.

_There is something you cherish more._

Daichi sits up so quickly he becomes dizzy.

Kuroo isn't a monster blind with bloodlust! He's just in a state in which he can't think rationally, like a wild animal. However even animals can form bonds and hold things dear! Kuroo was still in the heat of the battle when he approached Yachi, but he didn't hurt her! Maybe he was moving just to check on her! He recognized the girl and let her touch him and bring him back!

Daichi jumps out of his bed and, for the first time, he doesn't mind that the sheets are folding themselves. It's a risky idea, but if he's right…

Daichi is still in the corridor when he first hears the roars. He doesn't stop. He heads to Kuroo's room with confidence and doesn't hesitate at the door.

The room is dark when Daichi comes in, only the moonlight through the windows illuminating the chained panther. Kuroo is in the middle struggling to get free, but he freezes at the sight of Daichi like a cornered cat. Daichi can see his bright eyes clearly even in the dark.

“Kuroo,” he says evenly. He doesn't know if the way Kuroo flinches a little is a reaction to his own name or to Daichi's voice. “Kuroo, it's me. Sawamura. You know who I am, don't you? I think you do."

Daichi starts toward him, slow and steady. When Kuroo eyes him with curiosity, Daichi notices that the fur around his neck is ruffled in an odd way. He realizes that Kuroo has been trying to claw off the shackle on his neck. His chest tightens.

"It's me, Kuroo.” He repeats. “I’m not going to hurt you. And I think you're not going to hurt me either. Because I care about you, a lot. And I think I'm not wrong to assume you care about me in the same way.”

Kuroo sits on his back legs and hisses. He looks like an oversized house cat. Daichi stretches his arm and offers his hand to Kuroo. He sniffs it, but does nothing else. Daichi reach out and pets his head.

A moment later, Kuroo closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Daichi smiles and gets closer, now using his two hands to caress the soft fur.  

“Of course you were upset,” he mutters. “You are just a scared kitten isolated from the thing you cherished most. You don't have to do that anymore. You're not alone.”

There is a thunderous noise and Daichi feels vibrations under his hands. He laughs. Kuroo is  _purring_.

Daichi keeps petting him until suddenly Kuroo nibbles at his fingers and lies down. It is not as light as a cat’s nibble and it scratches his hands, but that's it. A small scratch that barely stings. Kuroo would never hurt Daichi. Daichi waits until Kuroo settles himself before he sits down. He leans against Kuroo and closes his eyes, thinking that Kuroo is softer than any bed. Kuroo cuddles up to him and leaves him be.

 

 

When Daichi wakes up in the morning, his head is resting against Kuroo's (human) shoulder. He looks up and his eyes meet Kuroo’s. The expression in his hazel eyes takes his breath away - fondness, admiration… he’s looking at Daichi as if he is the best thing he's ever put his eyes on and it's way too much.

"Good morning,” Daichi manages, praying that he doesn't have a bad morning breath.

“You are insane, Daichi Sawamura,” Kuroo says and his voice isn't much better than Daichi's. “If I knew what you were planning, I would have stopped you.”

"I take you remember last night. It wasn't much of a plan, you see, but more a sudden inspiration. You are a nice cat, by the way."

Kuroo laughs incredulously. “Can I tell you a secret? I think it's a pity that I was turned into a cat. I’ve always liked dogs better.”

Daichi hums thoughtfully and runs his fingers through unruly black hair. Kuroo leans against the contact, closing his eyes. Daichi can’t tell if he’s contempt with it or just tired.

“I think I prefer cats, to be honest.”

Kuroo doesn’t open his eyes, but he smiles.


	4. the world is a broken bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Travel

Once upon a time a young alchemist that lived in a castle. His family proud themselves in serving a wise king. However, one day the king died of disease, leaving the kingdom for his teenage child. The child had potential, but they were still immature. When faced with the test of a powerful enchantress, they failed and ended up cursed.

Most of the old servants left, disappointed in their young king, but the young alchemist stayed. Along with him, a beautiful witch. The two helped the king the best they could and worked hard to keep the castle, but could the king be considered royalty when there was no one to rule?

For years, they grew up alone together. People heard the tale of the miserable king and avoided the castle.

One day, a group of brave warriors approached the castle. Lead by a small hero, a skilled archer, a strong monk, a white mage and a powerful knight marched into the castle and demanded to see the king. They broke the king's curse and, judging them worthy, swore loyalty to them.

Back to his old form, the king needed to rebuild their kingdom. With the help of the brave knight, the king decided to travel around the kingdom, slowly regaining the trust of their subjects. He left his castle under the care of his trusted counselors, the young alchemist and the beautiful witch.

They were happy to serve their king, of course, but that didn't mean they didn't have their own problems.

The witch, for once, was bound to the castle by a powerful spell and could never leave. Her friends often visited her so she wouldn't feel lonely, but she still longed for freedom.

The young alchemist was a cunning and clever man, but once a month he would lose all of his intelligence and become a wild beast. Or so they thought…

 

 

Tetsurou pets the princess’ hair as she cries into his shoulder. Behind her, Shimizu is holding back her tears, but her eyes are still glassy.

"All of these years…!” Princess Yui sobs. “All of these years and all you n-needed was a friend!”

“It's alright, princess,” Tetsurou assures. “Who could have known? Most people think cats are insensitive bastards. I, myself, didn't know the problem was that I was alone. I thought that was the solution.”

“Sawamura figured it out in one night,” Shimizu mutters, her voice heavy with emotion. “And for years we chained you like you were a monster…”

"Because I asked you to,” Tetsurou points.

But Tetsurou is thinking of his mother. The first time the curse manifested itself, she was so confused and scared she almost killed his father. They had to restrain her so she wouldn't hurt anyone or run away to a place where they couldn't find her.

After Kenma’s mother finally managed to give back her human form, they decided her beast form was too dangerous, and started chaining her away every full moon. They didn't know - couldn't know - that the reason she struggled against her restraints was that she longed for the thing she cherished most.

When Tetsurou manifested the same powers in his childhood, they explained to him in the best way they could why they needed to isolate him once a month.

As a child, it was hard. He loved his parents. He loved Kenma. He loved Kai and even Yaku, despite their constant bickering. He loved the young prince. Hearing that he could lose control and hurt any of them wasn't easy. He accepted to be restrained without complaint when he thought of that.

That didn't mean he liked it.

Every morning, he would remember what he felt at night, though his emotions in beast form were much rawer and powerful. He would remember feeling desperate and eager, like there was a piece of him missing and he couldn't recover.

Tetsurou hid his feelings. Partly because he didn't want to worry anyone. Partly because he was ashamed and scared. Scared, because he thought his beast form was longing for his friends so it could hurt them. Ashamed, because he loved them so much it ached, but there could still be a part of him that would harm them.

But then Sawamura walked into his life and made his place. Invaded his prison and suddenly he was whole again. He wasn't alone and he had confirmation that a part of his family was there, with him. Sawamura’s steady presence calmed the beast enough so he could rest during a full moon for the first time in his life.

Shimizu breaks out crying too and stumbles forward so she can hug Tetsurou along with Yui. The two women apologize for being horrible friends and Tetsurou hugs them both tightly, promising he wouldn't trade them for anyone else.

From the door, Sawamura smiles at the scene. As if he has nothing to do with it, as if he's just happy that things are getting better. As if he isn't actually the cause of everything.

Tetsurou loves that modest side of his, as he loves all the sides of Sawamura, but he is very aware that Daichi Sawamura is nothing less than amazing.

 

  
Tetsurou hasn't had his hand held since he was a child, which maybe explains why he feels like his heart is going to burst everytime Sawamura intertwine their fingers. And Sawamura seems to enjoy holding his hand quite a lot. 

Tetsurou isn't going to complain about it.

“So… you are summoning your entire clan?” Sawamura asks, playing with Tetsurou’s left hand as he uses the right one to finish a letter.

“Yes. The guardian started hibernating when the king was cursed and we decided to close Nekoma,” he explains. “The fact that she's awake means it's time we reunite again.”

"Hmm… I’m curious about your family.”

“Stay long enough and I’ll gladly introduce you.”

Sawamura smiles - that earnest smile that always makes Tetsurou’s heart flutter - and seems satisfied with that idea. The smile doesn't last long, though, as something occurs to him and his expression clouds.

“Sure, I will stay long enough.”

Tetsurou stops writing, biting his lower lip. There they have it. The gashadokuro in the room. Sawamura fits in so well that they often forget he is just a visitor. Tetsurou still remembers that periodically, because he knows one day Sawamura will leave and it will be like taking a piece of him away.

Maybe he's being dramatic. He's barely known Sawamura for a month and, though is undeniable there is a strong connection between them, Tetsurou is used to friends that come and go all the time. Most of his family is nomad, for that matter.

Despite that, he doesn't want to be apart from Sawamura.

He wonders what Sawamura would say if Tetsurou told him as much.

Like all of the feelings he thinks might trouble others, he keeps them to himself.

“How long do you think it will take for them to arrive?”

“Not long hopefully. They can't refuse my summoning because they can't resist this magnetic personality,” he winks at Sawamura.

It's something he usually would say to Oikawa. Something that Oikawa would dismiss with a “if anything, they should run from you, Kurocchi” and Tetsurou would reply with something equally snarky. For some reason, he and the king tend to show appreciation for one another with insults.

Sawamura, however, doesn't seem to catch the joking tone in Tetsurou’s words and he nods in all his seriousness and adds, “and your supernatural good looks too, I assume.” And he manages to sound completely honest, no teasing in his voice.

Tetsurou splutters and chokes on his words, his faces flushing deeply. It is not that he isn't used to flattery. His friends compliment him all the time. However, they aren't as blunt about it as Sawamura and they certainly don't make any comments about his appearance, save some jabs at his unruly hair.

“You keep saying that,” Tetsurou manages, trying to keep his composure and failing. “I'll have you know that there is nothing supernatural about my human appearance.”

Sawamura appears offended by that. “Then how come you’re this absurdly handsome?”

Tetsurou struggles with finding an answer only to come to the conclusion he can't even look Sawamura in the eyes anymore. Not when he's saying things like that like he means it.

When they're alone together, it's easy to forget that this isn't Sawamura’s place. That Sawamura will leave and Tetsurou can't ask him to stay.

He saw how difficult it was for the princess. Yui had ran from a duty she didn't ask for and sought shelter with them, but that wasn't an easy decision. She still lied to herself that she would come back when the right prince came along because it wasn't easy to leave her family behind, despite how awful they had been to her. She fought an inner battle to accept that she would never leave the magic castle if she wanted to be happy.

How could Tetsurou ask Sawamura the same? Drop everything from the human world and stay with them in their magic land?

“I- I should finish the letters.”

Sawamura nods and leans against his side, resuming playing with his free hand. Tetsurou wonders if he's aware of how much of a distraction he is or if he knows how much his steady weight against Tetsurou feels like home.

"Hey, Kuroo…” Sawamura calls after a while.

Tetsurou turns to him to reply only to freeze with the words stuck in his throat when he finds out Sawamura’s face closer than he expected. The two of them gaze at one another for a long moment, breathing the same air. Sawamura opens his mouth and closes it again without finding the right words. Tetsurou feels a mysterious sort of sweet nervousness settling on the bottom of his stomach.

Sometimes - just sometimes, in stolen moments like this - Tetsurou pretends Sawamura is staying. He pretends, so he imagines what he would do next. He pretends they are in a bubble where they have all the time in the world.

“Kuroo-san! Daichi-san!” someone screams outside and they pull apart, startled.

Nishinoya barges in moments later, almost bouncing in excitement.

“The king has returned!” He announces.

 

 

  
They find Oikawa talking to Shimuzu still in the entrance hall. They’re still wearing the dusty cloak they wore during the trip and they have Iwaizumi at their elbow, unsurprisingly.

"Somehow, I feel like I already know him at the same time I don’t,” Sawamura mutters to Tetsurou. “I don’t know how to behave in front of him.”

Tetsurou doesn’t blame Sawamura. There are paintings of Oikawa everywhere around the castle, all of them showing a powerful young person with stoic expression and intense eyes, their face as beautiful as it imposes respect. The stories Sawamura had heard about Oikawa painted a ridiculous person that is always overworking themselves and getting themselves (and Iwaizumi, by extent) into all sorts of antics. Tetsurou doesn’t know how to explain that Oikawa is the perfect balance between the ideal ruler and the most absurd person to ever walk on earth, so he decides not to. Instead, he says:

“They.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s not ‘he’, it’s ‘they’,” Tetsurou says. “Our king is neither a man nor a woman, they are just… our ruler.”

“Oh,” Daichi says and stares at Oikawa a little longer. “Is this the reason why you don’t have a queen?”

Tetsurou chuckles. “Perhaps. Come on, they'll love to meet you.”

As soon as Oikawa notices them, they open their widest smug grin and Tetsurou pulls a face, knowing fully well that Oikawa is going to tease him. He doesn’t know about what, but he knows they will.

“Yahoo, Kurocchi,” Oikawa greets cheerfully. “I heard you’ve been getting in trouble while I was away. Missed me so much you were trying to get attention?”

Tetsurou gasps, feigning shock. “How did you know, your majesty?”

“I know everything about the loyal members of my household, of course.” And then Oikawa’s eyes land on Sawamura. “And you should be Yui-chan’s Sawamura-kun, am I correct? Or… Well, if what I hear is true, you’re more Kurocchi’s Sawamura-kun at this point, aren’t you?”

And there it is.

All Tetsurou needs to do is pull a face at Iwaizumi, who immediately elbows Oikawa in the ribs. Oikawa lets out a pained wail.

“Don’t be unpleasant,” Iwaizumi scolds.

Oikawa frowns like a child and mumbles something about Iwaizumi being unnecessarily mean.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Sawamura,” they say, recovering quickly. “Yui-chan told me a lot about you.”

“Hmm… likewise,” Sawamura says stiffly, still unsure of how to react to the casual treatment. Oikawa seems impressive, of course, but, unlike Shimizu, they aren't truly intimidating unless they're actively trying to be.

“Can someone get Yui-chan? She asked me to bring news from her land and… oh.” Oikawa’s eyes fall on Sawamura again. “Perhaps you would like to join us, Sawamura? I have some things to say about your family, too.”

And, just like that, the bubble bursts.

 

 

Oikawa would always bring Yui news from her former kingdom. If her parents are well, what her siblings are doing, and even news about specific court members she liked. Of course, she asked them to keep an eye on her best friend’s family.

This time, they told Oikawa the head of the Sawamura family had decided to spend the time he had left resting and enjoying life with his spouse and he wanted one of his sons to take over family's land.

However, he refused to choose an heir without the presence of his youngest son. Rumor has it said son left on a quest to save the missing princess and he’s never returned - maybe he ran away or maybe he perished in the hand of the demon that captured the princess.

The other sons are angry. The eldest is offended. The lands under their care are in turmoil, waiting for the next leader to take over. Some do want to wait for the youngest son, for he has always been the better of the brothers. Some want to go look for him. Some loyal ones defend each their favorite brother. Without the most reasonable member of the family around, things are falling apart.

Tetsurou has always been known for being a smart one. He hears Oikawa intently as they tell everyone what they know. When Oikawa finishes their report, Tetsurou already knows what Sawamura is going to say.

“I need to go back,” Sawamura stands up, just as Tetsurou had predicted. “I have to settle things down.”

“If you do, they will ask about Yui-chan,” Oikawa says.

“I can say I never found her and I was looking for her the whole time,” Sawamura suggests.

“No,” Yui, who has been unusually quiet the whole time, says suddenly, raising from her seat.

Her face is very pale and her eyes are watery, but her voice doesn't waver when she continues speaking.

“I’ve caused enough trouble as it is. Because of me, you made your position known and risked your lives over and over again.” She squares her shoulders and raises her chin. “I’m a grown woman and it's time I take responsibility for my decisions. Tell them princess Yui Michimiya is dead and the demon king has vanished.”

“Yui-chan!” Oikawa exclaims, surprised.

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asks. “If he says that, you’ll never be able to go back.”

Yui bites her lip for a moment. Takes a deep breath. Finally, she says, “l am never coming back. I made a new life for myself, based on my choices and my happiness. A life they would never allow me to have. They will try to control me if they ever see me again. It is not fair that they spend the rest of their lives waiting for someone who is never coming back. My place is here, if you’ll have me.”

Iwaizumi seems impressed. Shimizu walks up to hug Yui. Tetsurou is not surprised. He's always known how strong she was. She just needed to have more confidence in herself.

“Very well,” Oikawa waves their hand in approval. “If you're sure, we are going to do as you wish. We can hide the castle of strangers so no one will come after you again. You shall be our princess for as long as you wish, Yui-chan.”

She sniffles against Shimizu’s shoulder. “Thank you, Oikawa-sama.”

“As for your friend…” Oikawa turns to Sawamura. “Do you think you can lie to them?”

Sawamura is standing frozen in place, his eyes round and his cheeks pale. Yui's words seem to have had an interesting effect on him. Tetsurou knows Sawamura is struggling with what he wants, what needs to be done and what is good for everyone right now.  

For the first time since Tetsurou met him, Sawamura seems to be completely at loss.

“Personally, I think you shouldn't go,” Oikawa says mindlessly. “You should swear loyalty to me and become my subject instead.”

“ _Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi calls in warning.

"What? He seems to be getting along here. He could stay. We could spread the rumors that he and Yui-chan were killed and let his relatives deal with their own issues. They all seem horrible anyw- ouch!  _Kuroocchi_! Did you just  _hit_  me? And you let him, Iwa-chan?”

“You deserved it.” Iwaizumi smirks.

"I apologize for the king's behavior,” Tetsurou says, because he can see Sawamura is starting to get angry. “The king's relatives weren’t the best and sometimes they forget other people actually worry about their families. What they mean is that you're welcome to stay if you wish. You can be one of us, too, and let your brothers take care of themselves for once.”

 _You could stay with me_ , Tetsurou thinks, but he doesn't say it, because that wouldn't be fair.

He can see Daichi's inner debate and he knows the inevitable fallout. Tetsurou has always been good in reading people and, regarding some things, Sawamura has always been surprisingly predictable.

Sawamura's jaw tightens and he raises his chin, just like Yui did. He has made his decision and he's not going back.

"I’m going back. I’ll tell them what Yui wants and I’ll settle things with my family. Yui might be free of her duty, but I still have mine.”

"Very well,” Oikawa says. “It's a pity, though. Yui-chan told me so much about you, I was actually wishing I could get you to stay. When Bokuto-chan told me you were here, I got hopeful actually. However, if that is your choice, so be it. I don't need subjects that don't follow me out of free will.” They stand up. “Now, if you excuse me, it's been long trip. I need some rest."

Iwaizumi goes right after him, but not without giving Yui and Tetsurou a concerned look. They don't say it, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi are giving them privacy so they can say their goodbyes.

 

 

Tetsurou and Yui give Sawamura provisions for his trip. They prepare his horse and help him to get ready. Tetsurou can't help but to think they're breaking their own hearts by doing so.

“I’m going to miss you.” Yui says softly when the three of them are alone in the stables. “Things aren't complete when you're away.”

Sawamura pets her hair. “I’m going to miss you too. I would write, but I don't think a regular messenger would find you.”

“You didn't even say goodbye to Suga and Asahi or Kageyama and Hinata. They're going to be upset.”

"I know. I'm upset too, but I need to go back as soon as I can. You know how my brothers are. God knows what I’ll find there.”

“I know. Will you visit us again?”

Sawamura doesn't say anything. Tetsurou knows it's because he doesn't know how to answer. He doesn't know how things will unfold. If he takes over his family's land, he won't be able to travel anywhere anytime soon.

Yui hugs him tightly. That's a habit she cultivated after she started living in the magic castle, because apparently embracing others is too inappropriate for a princess where she comes from. Why Sawamura wants to go back to such an insipid land is beyond Tetsurou.

After squeezing her friend one more time, Yui pulls back. She caresses his face once, gives Tetsurou a pointed look and leaves the two men alone.

Yui has always been a considerate person.

Sawamura stares at Tetsurou. Tetsurou stares back.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Kuroo.”

Tetsurou shrugs. “What can I say? You have a tough mission in front of you.”

“It's not so bad,” Sawamura lies. “My parents aren't great and my brothers are… insufferable. But they're still my family.”

"Blood is not the only thing that defines your family,” Tetsurou says before he can stop himself. “Sometimes blood means nothing.”

“It's not so bad,” Sawamura insists. “I wish I could show you.”

 _I wish you would come with me_ , Tetsurou hears.

Tetsurou thinks of Nekoma, of how the guardian has woken up and how he needs to get his own clan together again.

When his silence stretches, Daichi asks, “nothing to say?”

“I know what is like to be responsible for a family. I won't make this harder than it has to be for you.”

“It sounds like you're making it harder for you.”

“It's a habit of mine.”

"Then give me something, Kuroo. Tell me what you really think.”

Tetsurou takes a step forward and leans in until his lips touch Sawamura's temple. It's a soft touch that lingers for only a moment, but it feels like a promise.

“I think you must do what you think you must,” Kuroo whispers. “But I want you to remember that your biggest duty is with yourself.”

Sawamura's expression is impossible to read, something stony and at the same time stormy behind his eyes. Finally, he nods.

“I’ll miss your lectures about alchemy,” he says.

Tetsurou smirks. “I’ll miss having you to listen to them.”

With that, Sawamura gets on the horse.

Tetsurou watches as the gates open for him and he's still watching when they close again.

Sawamura is gone.

 

 

Tetsurou hears the chatter and the noise before he enters the room and he smiles to himself, taking a peek at the hall and making a head count. As he walks down the stairs toward the hall, more than one familiar face turns to him and shouts an enthusiastic hello.

Tetsurou names each one of them: Nobuyuki, Morisuke, Taketora, Akane, Shouhei, Sou, Alisa, Lev, Yuki and Kenma. Every member of his clan meeting again after barely seeing each other for a long time. Sou and Lev start bouncing up and down until Morisuke scolds them. Kenma tries to hide behind their guardian, whose paw has finally healed. Taketora tries to protect Kenma and almost trips in the process.

It's like they never left.

Tetsurou clears his throat and the conversation dies. All eyes set on him and his voice echoes in the hall when he says, “Welcome home!”

The guardian roars and all of the cats start cheering. When Sou and Lev start bouncing again, Taketora actually joins them and Morisuke is too busy celebrating to stop them anymore. Tetsurou smiles fondly at the sight and waits until they calm down to continue.

"Our guardian and matron has awaken from her slumber. The king no longer needs my full time services and I think this means it's time our clan returns to its homeland. The guardian is calling us back home.”

"Of course she is!” Alisa says sweetly, running her fingers through the lioness’ fur. “And how can we not come back to our precious guardian, huh?”

“Kuroo, your welcome speech is too cheesy,” Kenma complains, suddenly appearing at Tetsurou’s elbow.

“I think it sets the right mood,” Nobuyuki intervenes.

Tetsurou smirks at Kenma in response. Kenma shrugs.

"Whatever. I do… miss home. I guess.”

"Aaaaaaw, Kenma,” Morisuke coos and Alisa and Akane echo his tone.

“However,” Kenma raises his voice a little, pretending not to hear them. “I don't think I should be the only priest anymore. We need more than one keeper.”

“We could train another priest,” Tetsurou says. “Just pick an apprentice. I'm sure any of us would gladly learn from you."

As voices raise in agreement, Kenma makes a troubled face.

“What's the matter?” Tetsurou asks.

"I know who I should pick,” Kenma murmurs so softly he can barely be heard. “The best candidates. But I don't wanna.”

“Come on, Kenma,” Morisuke intervenes. “The sooner we delegate tasks, the sooner Nekoma will go back to its glory. Just say it.”

Kenma sighs and, as if every word costs him great effort, he says, “if they're okay with it… I want… Tora and Lev.”

Taketora and Lev start screaming and celebrating and Alisa soon joins them pointing and yelling “ _my baby brother is going to be the best white mage_!” and the others take this as a cue to start making noise too. Tetsurou laughs as Kenma groans and tries to hide behind him. He had almost forgot what it feels like to be among his cats.

Tetsurou lets them make as much of a mess as they want for now, hoping they will tire soon enough so he can actually do his job.

Surprisingly, Kenma uses the opportunity and pull him aside.

"Are you okay?” Kenma asks.

Taken aback by the sudden question, Tetsurou’s only answer is to ask: “Don't I seem okay?”

“You do,” Kenma says. “But I talked to the king before I came home and they told me you’d be upset because a certain knight left a couple of weeks ago. I assumed you were hiding your feelings again.”

“Oikawa should mind their own business."

“You’re the last person on Earth that can tell them off for that.”

“Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's stop these folks before Yaku murders them.”

Kenma sighs. “As you wish. But… Kuroo? Was he important to you?”

Tetsurou bites his lower lip and nods. “More than alchemy.”

Kenma watches him for a second. “Let’s talk about him later, then.”

“Later,” Tetsurou agrees and turns to his clan again.

He has his own duties, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're considering leaving without leaving a comment, please, be aware that I'm writing this between classes on mobile and I need validation.


	5. melt your headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know it's been 83 years, but after rewriting this chapter about 10 times, I finally admitted I can't finish this story with only one more chapter. So I gave in and broke down what I want to do in several chapters. Idk how many. Might be three. Might be seven more. Daichi and Kuroo shook hands again so I might as well write this until I die. Just-- Here.

Daichi kneels before the king. Behind him, his parents do the appropriate measures, but keep their distance. Daichi is the only one invited to get closer. 

“Your majesties,” he says respectfully. 

The king stays on his throne, as does the queen, both with stern expressions. Daichi notices the queen’s belly is considerably swollen under her dress.

“You claim to have news of the princess, sir Sawamura.”

The princess, they say. Not our daughter. Not Yui. As if she isn't but an asset. 

“I've traveled after the demon that kidnapped princess Yui,” Daichi says, his expression stern as he carefully fishes something from his bag. A broken diadem. “The demon’s lair seems to be abandoned. There's no one living there anymore. And all I could find of the princess is this.”

King and queen stare at the ruined diadem that their daughter wore through most of her life. The queen looks more disgusted than anything else. The king keeps his face schooled into something neutral. Neither of them look like they're hurt or grieving. It's as though they know the diadem was broken by Yui's own hands before she handed to Daichi. They don't seem like a couple that just lost their daughter. 

“That belonged to the princess,” the king says cooly. 

“Yes, your majesty.”

A sigh. The king pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Do you believe it is safe to assume the princess is dead, sir Sawamura?”

Daichi clenches his jaw. He isn't a good liar, so he tries to use his emotions in his favor. To pretend his anger at the king's nonchalance is pain of the loss. 

“Yes, your majesty.”

“That foolish girl,” the queen mutters, slowly caressing her own belly, as if she's thinking of how to make sure her next child won't be as careless as her eldest. “She got what she seeked for running away.”

Daichi starts trembling.

“Sir Sawamura, you and your family are going to be appropriately rewarded for bringing news of the late princess. For now, this audience is over. Leave us, so we can see to the funeral.”

Daichi doesn't trust himself to speak. Even knowing Yui is safe and happy now, he hates them. He hates them with all his might for not valuing her. For pushing her away. He hates them for being a sorry excuse of parents and losing interest as soon as they got another heir to replace her. 

He stands up and bows stiffly before turning to leave. His parents rush to his side. Neither tries to comfort him, for neither were ever good at it, but their presence keeps him from snapping. They're the reason he came back. 

He swallows the bitterness and raises his gaze as he walks out of the throne room. 

 

When Tetsurou walks inside, he sees Yui and Oikawa crouched down behind a statue. He raises an eyebrow in confusion. Busy with his own fort, it’s been a couple of days since the last time he visited the castle. He thought Oikawa could handle things on their own with no problems, because Shimizu was there and it usually took the two of them – or one of them plus Bokuto – to get into real trouble. Apparently, he thought wrong.

Yui sees him first and gestures frantically for him to join them. Unimpressed, Tetsurou just stares until a loud noise shakes the entire castle and he hears heavy furniture hitting the walls and glass breaking.

Startled, Tetsurou gives the king a questioning look. When Oikawa just makes a funny face, Tetsurou sighs and joins them behind the statue.

“What is it now?” He asks.

“Kyoutani-kun and Yahaba-kun,” Yui explains. “They’re fighting.”

Well, isn’t Tetsurou glad he already transferred most of his things to Nekoma.

“Why do you insist on pushing Kyoutani’s buttons?” Tetsurou asks Oikawa.

“Mad Dog-chan needs a push to go in the right direction!” Oikawa says. “It isn’t my fault sometimes things go wrong. It’s his fault for being that hotheaded.”

Tetsurou gives him a judgemental look, fully aware that he would be the one doing the teasing if he wasn’t so busy with his own clan. He and Oikawa are too alike for him to actually criticize them, but that doesn’t mean Tetsurou won’t.

Kyoutani and Yahaba are two lost boys Iwaizumi and Oikawa picked up and brought with them  from their last trip.

Yahaba is a druid that lived alone in the forest and was in trouble with some orcs until Iwaizumi and Oikawa came along and helped him. Apparently the boy was impressed by Oikawa’s powers and asked to be their follower. Of course Oikawa wouldn’t refuse an eager apprentice. Things might have gone wrong with Kageyama years ago, but now Oikawa is wiser and more mature, and Yahaba is much more socially aware than Kageyama could ever be. It seemed that the two of them were a perfect match.

Everything was working out fine until they ran into a villager who asked for their aid. The villager – a sweet boy named Watari – was having trouble with his friend, a wolf shapeshifter whose powers developed too fast. Watari was worried his friend would lose himself to his powers and his feral nature would take over, so he wanted someone with magical knowledge to guide him.

In the end, no magic was needed. Instead, Iwaizumi beat the crap out of the wolf kid and lectured him about responsibility and respect while Oikawa and Yahaba watched from afar.

After that, they gained two more followers. Or... well. Iwaizumi gained a follower. Kyoutani followed him promising he wouldn’t rest until he defeated Iwaizumi (Tetsurou laughed for almost ten minutes when he heard that) and Watari tagged along because he wanted to keep taking care of Kyoutani.

Watari’s compasive nature was a good addition to their party. He got along swimmingly with Yahaba and he was patient enough to not get angry at Oikawa’s manners. Meanwhile, Kyoutani... He respected Iwaizumi. He cared enough for Watari to refrain from being horrible to him. But he hated Oikawa and, by extension, Yahaba. Oikawa knew better than to be swayed by some kid’s bad attitude, but Yahaba wasn’t as forgiving. He didn’t mind Kyoutani’s jabs at himself, but he got livid whenever Kyoutani said something bad about Oikawa.

Apparently Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Watari spent half of the trip stopping Kyoutani and Yahaba from murdering each other.

Oikawa insists the three boys are perfect and just need some training to become the perfect followers. Iwaizumi got angry and said he wasn’t going to interfere anymore and the kids were Oikawa’s to take care of.

Tetsurou would laugh at him a lot more if he wasn’t busy fixing everything in his own home, because apparently leaving a fort unattended for a couple of years had consequences.

“They’re not bad,” Yui murmurs. “They just have a bit of an attitude problem. Maybe if we talked to them more...”

“Are you insane?” Oikawa pulls a face. “Mad Dog-chan is just like his mother. He only talks through his fists.”

“Please, stop referring to Iwaizumi-san as Kyoutani-kun’s mother, Oikawa-sama, he’ll get mad.”

Tetsurou snorts. Just when he’s about to tease Oikawa a little, they hear heavy and hurried footsteps coming from upstairs and Oikawa and Yui shush him quickly. Tetsurou rolls his eyes again. He knows they’re hiding in hopes that Iwaizumi, despite his promise of not getting involved anymore, would hear Yahaba and Kyoutani’s ruckus and intervene.

They were wrong in assuming they could fool Kyoutani’s nose, however, for the boy appears in front of them in seconds. However, Yahaba is nowhere to be seen. And, instead of angry, Kyoutani looks terrified.

“ _ Oikawa! _ ” The boy barks. “Yahaba is _ weird!” _

Oikawa stares at him, surprised. “What do you mean he is  _ weird _ ?”

Kyoutani makes a distressed noise, reaching for Oikawa’s hand and pulling them to their feet. He’s dragging Oikawa toward the stairs before anyone can say anything else, but, before they reach the first step, Oikawa’s dumbfounded expression already shifted into something more serious, their brow furrowing with worry.

Tetsurou and Yui exchange a concerned look before running after them.

Tetsurou follows as Kyoutani drags Oikawa with him to the library. What he and Yahaba were doing together in the library before they started fighting is beyond Tetsurou, since the two boys hate reading, but he has no time thinking about it. One of the shelves have been knocked over and, standing in the middle of the mess, is Yahaba. He is holding a book with his two hands, his expression relaxed. His eyes, usually hazel and soft, are now glowing green. Around him, there is a mysterious aura of green light.

“We were fighting and he grabbed that book to throw at me and suddenly he got like that!” Kyoutani says frantically. “Fix him!”

“Yahaba?” Oikawa calls, looking as shocked as Tetsurou feels.

Yahaba turns his glowing stare to Oikawa. “It’s boring,” Yahaba says in a grave voice that doesn’t belong to him. “It’s lonely. We have waited for so long. How much longer will it take? When will King Oikawa return? They were to set us free. King Oikawa was to bring us back.”

“Bring who? Yahaba, can you hear me? Who am I supposed to free?”

“We wait, faithfully. Our lives are the king’s. Long live, great fool king. We’ll follow you until the end of the days.”

With that, Yahaba sways. Kyoutani and Oikawa move at the same time and hold him before he hits the floor. Oikawa makes sure Kyoutani won’t let Yahaba fall before prying the book from his unresisting fingers.

“What was that?” Kyoutani snarls. “Is he okay?”

At that, Yahaba’s eyes blink slowly as if he’s waking up. His irises had returned to normal, but he doesn’t seem strong enough to stand on his own feet, so he leans against Kyoutani as he looks around.

“Yahaba,” Oikawa calls, although their eyes are glued to the book in his hands. “Yahaba, can you hear me?”

“Your majesty...?” Yahaba murmurs. “What... I’m so sorry. I must have blacked out for a moment. I think I had a vision?”

“What did you see?” Oikawa asks with urgency, their face pale.

“Don’t fucking push him,” Kyoutani complains.

“I saw... two men? They’re under a spell, I think,” Yahaba says. “They’re waiting for something. For someone. I don’t know. Sometimes, when I touch things I can... Sense soemthing from its owners? I’m sorry, it’s a little confusing at first.”

“Oh. Oh, holy Mother...” Oikawa gasps and turns to Tetsurou, showing him the book. “Kurocchi, this is Matsun’s research diary.”

Tetsurou stares, not fully comprehending the meaning of the words. Two men. Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Tetsurou gasps as well, the realization hitting him suddenly.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa had been Oikawa’s best friends before the curse. Everyone, especially Oikawa, were truly shocked when the two of them disappeared. Oikawa stayed locked in their chambers for days, for Hanamaki and Matsukawa were the last people in the world they expected to leave them.

However, Yahaba vision meant they weren’t gone out of their own will. They were under a spell, somewhere, waiting to be rescued.

“Where? Do you know where these men are, Yahaba?”

“Somewhere in the south,” Yahaba says, looking a little more awake. “I don’t know the place, but I’m sure the trees could guide me there if I asked them to.”

“Who are these men?” Yui asks.

“They’re part of my family,” Oikawa says. “And I need to go after them immediately.” They turn to Tetsurou. “Kurocchi. I need you to come with me.”

Tetsurou blinks, surprised. “Me?”

Oikawa nods. “I think your strength and knowledge would be useful. I know you’re busy with Nekoma, but you could leave Kai and Yaku in charge for a couple of days, couldn’t you?”

Tetsurou could. Actually, things are almost all settled in his home. Kenma is there training Lev and Taketora and most of the others are around, too. Kai and Yaku are more than enough. In another time, Tetsurou would follow Oikawa without hesitation. He would love to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa again and he would love the opportunity to travel even more.

However...

There is something on the back of his mind keeping him in place. He’s been busy with his clan and rebuilding Nekoma, refusing to acknowledge the ever present longing and pushing it to the depths of his heart.

He doesn’t want to think about how much he misses Sawamura. He tries to focus on his daily tasks, taking care of things he could easily delegate to others and avoiding every small moment of leisure, because everytime he stops, he finds himself thinking of  _ him _ .

He doesn’t want to go, because he’s secretly hoping that Sawamura will return and he wants to be there to welcome him.

Tetsurou scolds himself and pulls himself together. _ Sawamura has his duties. I have mine. _

“Of course,” Tetsurou says _.  _ “Just let me know when we are leaving.”

Yahaba seems excited and nervous. “I’m ready anytime, your majesty! I promise I’ll guide you there in no time.”

“Then I’m coming too,” Kyoutani barks.

Yahaba gapes at him. “Why?”

“I’m just coming too, alright?” And Kyoutani’s cheeks turn redder.

Tetsurou feels this is going to be a long trip.

Daichi is tired. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s been this tired. When his brothers start yelling at each other for the second time on that morning, he doesn’t intervene. He doesn’t say anything. He just leaves the room. He remembers a time in which he would stay and try to get them to see the reason, but now it feels unfair. Why must he fix their issues, when they won’t listen to him unless he starts yelling? Why can’t they reason, like adults? Why can’t they listen to each other and have some mutual understanding?

He thinks of a bunch of mismatched magical people in a castle and how they always seem to be there for each other. He can’t help but to think his family could learn a lot from them.

He walks through the gardens, thinking about how would his father react if he asked to start growing some herbs on his own. Before he can properly imagine the horrified reaction such suggestion would produce, he almost bumps into a servant girl. She screams and almost drops the heavy basket of fruits she’s carrying and becomes very pale when she recognizes Daichi. Deeply apologizing and refusing his offer of help, the girl runs to the kitchens, hiding her face in embarrassment.

Daichi tries very hard not to think about what would happen if he walked into Tanaka or Nishinoya as they carried provisions inside. There certainly would be a big deal of screaming involved, for sure. 

As he walks through the garden, he watches clouds lazily floating above in the clear sky and wonders if the birds in the horizon always looked this small of if they just seem too boring in comparison to human sized owl folk.

And, more than anything in the world, Daichi tries not to think about a teasing smirk and a smooth voice, taunting him into doing something stupid that would most certainly annoy the king. 

Daichi bites his lower lip hard enough to sting, trying to ignore his stray thoughts.

“Daichi?” A soft voice calls. 

He starts, turning sharply to face the newcomer. His mother gets closer with a concerned look on her face.

“Darling, are you alright? I saw you wandering here and wondered if you needed something,” she says gently. 

_ Yes. Desperately. I don’t know what to do anymore. _

“No, I’m fine, mother, I’m sorry if I worried you. It’s just… They’re fighting again, so I thought I’d get some air until they calm down.”

Mrs. Sawamura eyes at her son for a long moment, her expression unreadable. “You’ve changed,” she says finally.

Daichi blinks. “What do you mean?” he asks as respectfully as he manages.

“In the past, you forgave their antics,” she says. “I worried I was a failure as a mother, since you did most of the parenting in my place, but you didn’t seem to mind. You were good at dealing with your brothers as I never were.”

“Mother, that’s not…” but she interrupts him with a mild hand gesture.

“I let you take care of them, because you were good at it and you didn’t seem to mind. But now you look tired, Daichi. I don’t like seeing that look in your eyes. At first, I thought you were still shaken by the loss of princess Yui.”

At that, Daichi cringes. It still feels unbearably wrong when people talk about Yui as if she’s gone and he has to keep the act. 

“I miss her a lot,” Daichi says. It’s easier to feed his family half-truths. He does miss Yui.

(The fact that there is other people to miss… Well, that’s Daichi’s business only.)

“Now, I know that. I know she meant a lot to you, don’t get me wrong. But… Well, call it mother’s intuition. Is there something else, Daichi?”

Daichi feels his shoulders tensing up.

“Honey,” his mother pushes gently, “you can tell me anything.”

He hesitates. And hesitates. And finally he lets out a heavy breath. He doesn’t need to tell her everything, does he? And it won’t hurt to let out those feelings that have been suffocating him for the past weeks.

“I… met someone. While I was traveling”

“Oh? Do tell me more.”

“A young man,” Daichi says before he loses courage. “He is… charming. We spend a lot of time together. I met some of his friends and the people from his clan and… They took me in when I felt lost. I enjoyed the time I spent with them.”

Mrs. Sawamura gives a thoughtful hum. “I’d like to meet this young man sometime.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible anytime soon,” Daichi says and every word tastes bitter. “He’s the leader of his clan, you see, and they’re going through a lot. He has responsibilities.”

“It seems like this fellow left quite an impression, hasn’t he?”

“At first, I thought he was awful,” Daichi laughs. “He wouldn’t stop making sarcastic remarks and teasing me, but… I got to know him better. He’s kind and intelligent  and funny and loyal and so  _ brave  _ and…” Daichi bites his lower lip again. Damn it, he spoke too much.

When he turns to his mother again, her eyes are too knowing, her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

“My dear boy, you are in love,” she says.

Daichi feels a lump in his throat. He knows that already. He knew when he walked into that room and calmed Kuroo in his beast form. He knew when Kuroo took his hand on the next morning. He knew when they bid each other goodbye, so many words unsaid, but the truth as clear as water for both of them. He knew, but he didn’t dare to put it into words, because baring his raw feelings like that made them much more real. Much more painful.

“It doesn’t matter,” he sighs.

“Of course it does! It matters so much, Daichi! No wonder you don’t want to be here anymore. This young man you met showed you a place where you fitted better. You want to be with him.”

“Mother,” Daichi starts, but he doesn’t find in him to deny it. 

It isn’t that he doesn’t love his family. He does. He loves his awkward father. He loves his clever mother. And even his unruly brothers. He loves all of them very much, but he’s tired of being their crutch. He’s tired of being the responsible for everything. He misses being among people that see him as an equal and that take care of him as much as he takes care of them.

“I have my duties in here,” he finally says. “Father wants me to…”

“Daichi, a parent’s want is never more important than a child’s need.” His mother lets out a heavy sigh. “Never mind your father. I would never let him keep you from your happiness and nor he would want such a thing.”

Daichi feels himself losing his breath. “What are you saying?”

“That you’re free to go, darling. Go after this charming young man that stole your heart. Go be with these people that treated you so well. I want you to be happy. Just promise me you’ll come back to visit, would you? And bring your beau next time. I’d never expect to have a son-in-law, but I’m very excited to meet him now.”

Daichi feels his heart clenching. It is a tough decision, but the truth is that it is already made. 

“I’ll get ready to depart immediately.”

 

Tetsurou watches as Yahaba and Kyoutani start yet another shouting match. Iwaizumi stands up to interfere, but that just means there are now three people screaming instead of lighting the fire, like they were supposed to. 

He decides to leave them be - he deals with his cats’ issues alright, but he finds it better to leave Oikawa's kin for Oikawa to deal with. However, the king seems to have decided to leave the task of calming down his followers to Iwaizumi alone, standing a couple steps away from their impromptu camp. Tetsurou approaches them with questioning eyes that Oikawa doesn't have trouble interpreting. 

“I know,” they say before Tetsurou even opens his mouth. “I think this party is too big, too. If it were up to me, I would have brought only you and Yahaba.”

Tetsurou doesn't say anything. Oikawa lets out a heavy sigh. 

“Iwa-chan wouldn't forgive me if I left him behind, though,” the king explains, unprompted. “Not when Makki and Matsun might be involved. I guess I could have left Kyoutani, but-”

They stare at Tetsurou with doe wide eyes. 

“You see it too, don't you? He's growing so protective of Yahaba. And Yahaba seems at ease when Kyoutani is around. This is an unexpected development, given how they're always fighting, but I won't discourage it.”

Tetsurou breathes in softly. “Your majesty…”

“I want my kin to work well together!” Oikawa insists. “They're getting used to each other, so-”

“ _ Tooru,”  _ Tetsurou says concisely, finally interrupting the king's rambling. “I see the reasoning for your decisions. I stand behind them. I'm not here to question them. I'm here to ask how you are doing.”

Oikawa gives him a sheepish smile. “Don't I look fine?”

“You look as you always do. That's why I'm asking. I already know how strong you are, so I thought you wouldn't feel the need to lie to me.”

King and counselor measure each other for a few more seconds. Finally, Oikawa's shoulders slump and they let out a heavy sigh. 

“I'm nervous. If this is really Makki and Matsun… It's been a long time.”

“Long time or not, they are your friends. They are going to be happy to be able to make fun of you again”

The king’s next smile seems more honest. Tetsurou can only imagine what it must be like. Although they’re always traveling, Morisuke and Nobuyuki always make sure to keep Tetsurou updated on their comings and goings. If one of them, or, may the Holy Mother forbid, Kenma, ever vanished like Matsukawa and Hanamaki did… Tetsurou isn’t sure what he would have done. He really hope this isn’t a dead end. 

“You know, Kurocchi…” Oikawa starts. “I’ve been thinking about our frontiers. Our kingdom is almost settled. We have Nekoma protecting us and that’s good, but I don’t think it’s enough. Now that Yui-chan has settled with us, I was thinking…”

However, Tetsurou never finds out what  Oikawa have been thinking about, for something else draws their attention: behind them, Iwaizumi unsheathes his sword. He doesn’t acknowledge Testurou’s or Oikawa’s startled looks. Kyoutani lets out a deep, low growl and positions himself in front of Yahaba, looking around as though he’s expecting something. Yahaba himself has yet to react, his eyes wide with shock.

“What is it?” Oikawa asks.

“Something is coming,” Yahaba says, as though the sheer idea is unfathomable. “How have I not noticed? They- they were hiding from me!”

Tetsurou tenses up for the fight. “Where are they?”

Instead of answering, Yahaba pulls a sharp dagger from his belt. That’s when a cool voice says:

“ _ Everywhere _ .”

And everything goes to hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone should probably stop me before I write a kyouhaba spinoff


End file.
